Digimon Adventure: Our War Game Rewritten
by Super Saiyan 3 Odd
Summary: It's been 7 months since the Digi-destined's adventure in the Digital World and they've become adjusted to their normal lives but now they must come out of retirement to defeat an evil Digimon that has hatched in the network and is causing havoc. Can the kids gather again and defeat this new threat before humanity is sent back to the Dark Ages? Let's find out. (Tai X Sora)
1. Part 1: The Digi-computer bug

**Digimon Movie: Our War Game Rewritten Part 1 - The Digi-computer bug  
**

**(A/N: Oh yeah, baby! I'm back! Our War Game is finally ready for deployment. I don't want to jumble the whole movie so there will be 4 parts to it. I'm skipping the part where the Digi-egg hatches.)**

_It's Saturday 4__th__ March 2000, 7 months since the Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru "TK" Takaishi and Kari Kamiya's adventure in the Digital World. Life went back to normal sometime after Myotismon's invasion of the real world but now Izzy has spotted a Digimon on the internet, infected with a virus before it hatched from its egg. So it looks like the Digi-destined are gonna come out of retirement to face this new challenge, if only most of them weren't so busy right now. We now go to Tai's apartment._

* * *

**Kari (Narration): **Across town, Tai and another Digi-destined Sora were facing their own problems, a sort of...lovers quarrel.

_Unfortunately, Kari is right; Sora Takenouchi is in a foul mood. She walks by a couple of kids playing ball and stops to stare at Tai's apartment building. It was her birthday last Sunday and a certain present she got from her crush Tai Kamiya made her really upset. What that present was, we'll find out soon but for now it seems she's avoiding the Child of Courage and ignoring his attempts at apologizing, forcing Tai to use email after Sora finally unblocked it. _

* * *

_Tai is in his father's room, using his old man's computer to send his apology email to his crush._

**Tai: **"Dear Sora, I'm sorry about what happened. I haven't felt this bad since the time I accidentally threw up in your hat and didn't tell you about it before you put it on. I know our relationship has been a little stormy lately, you say you love thundershowers so what's a few raindrops between friends. Love Tai" _Tai gets in a panic when he realizes what he just put in. _"Love", I mean "From"…I mean… _He leans on the chair groaning. Suddenly his nosy sister Kari Kamiya pipes up from behind._

**Kari: **Who're you writing to Tai?

_Tai turns in surprise and in the process switches "From" to "Love" by accident. He tries to cover up the screen._

**Tai: **It's just an email joke! What're you doing in here, anyway Kari?

**Kari: **I wanted to show you my new dress; I'm going to a birthday party._ Kari holds out a present wrapped in yellow paper and a pink ribbon. _I got my friend a pink power ranger.

**Kari (Narration): **My brother and I had a give and take relationship. I would give and he would take.

_As she narrates, Tai attempts to snatch the present away in an attempt to look inside but Kari playfully avoids him._

**Tai: **Give me!

**Kari: **Too slow!

**Tai: **Give me it!

**Kari: **Sorry!

**Tai: **Let go!

**Kari: **Next time!

_Tai gives up and turns back to the computer with his hands behind his head as if he's not interested._

**Tai: **Ah, who cares?

_Kari ran up to screen and grabs the mouse._

**Kari: **If you wanna send an email you have to click this. Click! _She clicks the send button, sending it to Sora and it still had "Love" in it._

_She makes a dash for the door while Tai could only stare at the screen in shock and horror and turns to her sister in fury._

**Tai: **I wasn't gonna send that letter!

_Kari pokes her head._

**Kari: **Then what did you write it for?

**Tai: **Oh…go to your party!

**Kari: **Ok. _She pouts before she takes off. She may be an angel but she's got quite a mischievous side._

* * *

_Tai moans as a chibi Gojira like monster holding a letter walks from one house to another._

**Tai: **I can't believe Sora's gonna read my letter.

_Seconds later, the Gojira was walking back with the letter, looking sad. _

**Tai: **Wait a minute, unable to deliver. _He furiously grabs the table and shakes. _I can't believe she's not gonna read my letter! You try to tell a girl you're sorry and your computer sets you down!

_He shouts just as his chair slid from under him and falls on the floor._

* * *

**It's Digi-time again (Tri)****  
**

_Sora Takenouchi walks by some screens and children wearing yellow helmets. She stops in front of a mirror and takes a look at her hair and hat, deep in thought. Eventually she shrugs it off and heads for home but she misses the jelly like digimon appearing on the screen._

* * *

_Joe Kido is at his Saturday school right now, making it their early to avoid being for his exam. Though it seems he may have gone a little overboard because he's there two hours early and is sitting on his desk after registering, bored as he reads his textbook._

* * *

_As for Mimi Tachikawa, something's not right. She got mail and gifts from everyone but nobody has bothered picking them up. Is she even home?_

* * *

_Izzy Izumi is desperately running sprinting to Tai's place while carrying his laptop._

* * *

_Matt Ishida and Takeru Takaishi 'TK' are watching baseball on TV in their Grandmother's house. The old and senile women give them some food which TK is delighted to have but Matt doesn't seem as fond. Matt notices that one of the scores has gone whack and is increasing rapidly._

* * *

_Kari Kamiya and her friends stand in front of her birthday friend Senri's door. Kari pushes the button and the doorbell rings. The door opens to reveal Senri and her mother._

**Kari & friends: **Surprise! _They hold out their presents and she becomes giddy with excitement._

* * *

_Tai Kamiya opens up the fridge after giving up trying to send the email and his mother Yuuko is placing the groceries on the table._

_**…**_

* * *

**Tai: **Mom, can I make a complaint?

**Yuuko: **Mm-hmm.

**Tai: **While Kari's eating birthday cake right now and all we have is leftover tofu.

**Yuuko: **I can make you a cake Tai, hand me an egg please. _Tai is regretting what he asked._

**Tai: **No…

**Yuuko: **I needed to use up the rest of the wheat germ anyway.

_The doorbell rings after Tai picks up the egg._

**Yuuko: **You get the door and I'll start on that cake.

_Tai obeys and opens the door to reveal Izzy who's in a state of urgency and desperation._

**Tai: **Izzy, you're all sweaty, what's wrong?

**Izzy: **Well it's…about the egg.

**Tai: **Huh?

**Izzy: **The egg has already hatched. _In response, Tai looks at the one he's holding. _Not that egg! A Digi-egg!

* * *

_They're in Tai's room having an ice-cream and looks at the new Digimon on Izzy's laptop._

**Izzy: **My Digimon Analyser doesn't even recognise him.

**Tai: **Looks like a cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens. _Izzy takes a look at the email address._

**Izzy: **I think its part Digimon, part Virus.

**Tai: **A Digimon with a virus so?

**Izzy: **Are you kidding? If it stays on the internet it could wipe out all technology as we know it.

**Tai: **If it just hatched, how do you know about all this stuff?

**Izzy: **This kid I met on the internet emailed me, his name is Willis and he lives in Colorado. I don't know where he gets his information. He's smart though; he's only in elementary school but he's already taken classes at Colorado State.

_Tai lowers his eyebrows in jealousy._

**Tai: **So what, I'm in junior high school and I take classes at junior high school.

_A beeping occurs and they look to see the jellyfish digivolve into a creature with 5 pointy toes. It now looks like a cross between a jellyfish, contact lens and a hand._

**Izzy: **Look, the jellyfish digivolved!

**Tai: **He's sending an email. _A new window appears. _It says "I'm hungry!" What, am I supposed to call for a pizza?

* * *

_The Digimon was in a maze of letters, gobbling them up as if he was Pac-Man._

**Izzy: **Oh no! He's eating computer data! And when he's done in this buffet line he's gonna look for a database with more food.

**Tai: **More food! What does he expect to find, a grocery store!

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

_Yuuko is at Tai's door with two shakes on a tray._

**Yuuko: **Tai, I made beef jerky shake!

**Tai: **No, thanks Mom!

_He opens the door and squeezes past his mother._

**Yuuko: **Where are you going?

**Tai: **We're going to use Dad's computer!

_Izzy runs past to._

**Yuuko: **Don't you want your shake!

_Izzy runs back and takes a sip out of one of them much to her delight._

**Yuuko: **I'm glad someone appreciates my recipes.

**Izzy: **Thanks Mrs Kamiya!

* * *

_He catches up with Tai who's in Susumu's room carefully trying to move his computer._

**Tai: **We gotta be careful with my Dad's stuff!

**Izzy: **Get outta my way. _Izzy puts down his bag and laptop. He picks up the computer without caring about making a mess. _A Digimon is eating the internet and you're worried about a few books!

**Tai: **But my Dad likes his mess where it is?

**Izzy: **We'll have more capabilities if we network our computers together.

_He turns both computers on and gets to work in connecting them._

**Tai: **Hey Izzy, why don't we just call up the Digimon on the screen and then hit delete. _Izzy turns to him in annoyance._

**Izzy: **Don't you think I tried that!

**Tai: **If this thing is so dangerous maybe we should call someone important like the principal or Bill Gates or something.

**Izzy: **They won't listen. That kid Willis warned his internet carrier about the new Digimon, they said "great, let's sign him up and give him 50 free hours." _Izzy finishes connecting to the internet. _Alright, we're online!

_Unfortunately, when he brings up an image of the Digimon it's revealed to be much bigger. It now resembled a normal jellyfish with a round head and long tendrils. It also had two arms and its antennas were longer. Its body is mostly purple and it has soulless black eyes._

**Tai: **He digivolved again?!

**Jellyfish Digimon: **My name is Keramon.

**Izzy: **I think he's at the Rookie level.

_Now Tai begins to sweat and take the situations seriously._

**Tai: **This soon? He's digivolving too quickly!

**Izzy: **He's probably at a fast food website.

**Tai: **Now what?

**Izzy: **Nothing now.

**Tai: **You mean we have to sit here and watch that thing eat the world at a house and home page. _He has head down in depression. _I wish Agumon was here to help us. _Noise blares out of Izzy's laptop._

**Agumon: **Tai…

**Tai: **I can almost hear him now.

**Agumon: **You can hear me now.

**Tai: **It's like he was here.

**Agumon: **I am here.

_Tai gets up in a rush, realizing he is hearing his partner's voice._

**Tai: **Agumon! Where are you?! I can barely hear you, take me off speaker phone!

**Izzy: **It's a transmission! _Tai walks over to Izzy on his laptop. _From the Digital World!

* * *

_A new window reveals chibi version of Gennai and Tai's partner Agumon who jumps with joy at the sight of his human partner again._

**Agumon: **Tai! Tai! _Tai is overjoyed._

**Tai: **Agumon.

**Izzy: **And he's with Gennai!

**Gennai: **It's been a long time.

_Izzy's partner Tentomon appears from a cloud of pink smoke._

**Tentomon: **Don't forget me!

**Izzy: **Tentomon!

**Tai: **Who else is there?

_A door opens up and the other Digimon come out to line up with Agumon and Tentomon._

**Gabumon: **Gabumon!

**Biyomon: **Biyomon!

**Gomamon: **Gomamon!

**Palmon: **Palmon!

**Patamon: **Patamon!

**Gatomon: **Gatomon!

**Gennai: **We need to talk. Something's threatening the internet.

**Izzy: **We know; the Digimon's already causing major problems in our world.

**Gennai: **I'm not sure if it is a Digimon.

**Agumon: **But it is dangerous; the evil Dark Masters were cupcakes compared to this guy.

**Tai: **That's it then, let's does it!

**Gabumon: **We found a way to enter the internet.

**Patamon: **We'll help you guys because you're the best friends we've ever had.

**Biyomon: **And you helped us save our world, so now it's our turn.

**Tentomon: **What better way to express friendship than to save your world.

_Tai and Izzy are touched by the risk their Digimon pals are willing to take just to save their world._

**Izzy: **Tentomon…

**Tentomon: **Please don't get so emotional.

**Tai: **Thanks a lot guys! You won't be alone; we'll be right here on the computer. Izzy, Digivice.

**Izzy: **_Izzy smugly brings it out. _I'm one step ahead of you Tai.

_Tai grins and grabs his goggles._

**Tai: **Our Digivices will help you Digivolve and together we'll squash that bug! _He straps on his goggles as a sign of his determination._

_The Digimon cheer with joy. A couple of transporters appear and Agumon and Tentomon head inside._

**Gennai: **It'll take a minute for Agumon and Tentomon to get on the internet; my motor's older than I am.

**Tai: **I'll call the other Digi-destined so their Digimon can help too.

_Tai goes over to the living room._

* * *

_Moments later, he's on the telephone. The first one he's calling is Joe._

**Tai: **Hi, this is Tai Kamiya; can I speak to Joe please? _Speaking is heard on the other side. _A test?

* * *

_Joe is still slumping on his desk, bored and wishing the clock would go faster._

**Tai: **He's the only kid I know who'd volunteer for Saturday school! Well, when he comes home or when you get a phone call from him can you tell Joe to get to my house straight away; it's an emergency and we really need him.

_Joe is getting even more bored now._

**Joe: **Good grief, at this rate I'll be a wrinkly old man. First I'm late for my last test and now I'm too early for this test. I don't think there's a single teacher here yet.

_Speaking of teachers, a man walks by and is surprised when he spots._

**Man: **Excuse me, may I help you?

_Joe gets up from his desk with his usual nerves taking over._

**Joe: **Uh…my name is Joe Kido; I'm here for the test.

**Man: **A little early aren't we?

**Joe: **Well…uh…you see I was late for my last test so I tried coming earlier, though I think I may have overdid it a bit.

**Man: **I can see that, though you do seem to be quite enthusiastic about this. _He smiles and sighs. _I suppose since your here it wouldn't hurt to let you take the test early.

_Joe throws his hands up._

**Joe: **Oh no sir, its fine; I-

**Man: **Relax, it'll be fine, we've had plenty of cases like this before so it's no issue. Here's the test paper. _The teacher hands out the test paper to Joe. _Good luck.

_Joe takes a deep breath and sits down. He immediately gets out his pen and pencil and gets to work._

* * *

_Since Joe is unavailable, Tai attempts to call Matt and TK instead._

**Tai: **Hi, is Matt or TK there? _Speaking is heard on the other side. _They're visiting their Grandmother in the country? Do you know her phone number? _More speaking is heard. _Thanks. _He hangs up and dials in the phone number._

**Izzy: **Hey Tai. _Izzy was by the table while Yuuko was looking through the fridge. _Any luck yet?

**Yuuko: **Would you like a glass of potato juice Izzy?

**Izzy: **Great, I'd love some.

**Tai: **_Tai finishes dialling and prays for someone to pick up. _Be there, be there, be there, be there, be there, be there, be- ooh! _Someone picks up. _Hello there!

* * *

_The one on the phone in Shimanne is Matt and TK's grandmother Kinu. Tai speaks on the other line._

**Tai: **This is Tai.

**Kinu: **You're selling ties?

**Tai: **No, my name is Tai. I'm looking for Matt or TK.

**Kinu: **That's a coincidence; those are my grandkids names.

**Tai: **That's great, are they there?

**Kinu: **Mm-hmm.

**Tai: **Right now?

**Kinu: **Mm-hmm.

**Tai: **Can I talk to them?

**Kinu: **I'd love to talk to them too, they're here visiting.

**Tai: **Please, I need to speak to them right away!

**Kinu: **Okay I'll tell them. _Unfortunately the senile old lady hangs up by accident before turning to the two brothers. _Kids!

* * *

_Back in Odaiba, Tai has a strange look of annoyance on his face and he angrily glares at the phone._

**Tai: **I…can't…take this…

_Izzy drinks more of Yuuko's beef jerky shakes._

**Yuuko: **You know Izzy; I can never get Tai to try out any of my recipes.

**Izzy: **I think they taste great.

**Yuuko: **Wanna try my spinach cookies.

**Tai: **I've got Mimi's machine!

* * *

_Okay, not only has no one bothered to pick up the mail but Mimi's house is completely empty. She has stuffed animals placed neatly on her bed but her voicemail can be heard._

**Mimi: **"Hi, it's Mimi, I'm so glad you called, let's get together for lunch, leave a very short message after the beep." _The beep occurs but then happens again a second later before Tai could even speak, much to his frustration._

* * *

**Tai: **_He groans. _That girl loves to talk.

_Izzy looks over to Tai._

**Izzy: **Who did you try to call just now?

**Tai: **Mimi, but she's not answering.

**Izzy: **Oops, guess I forgot to tell you…

**Tai: **What?

**Izzy: **Mimi's on vacation.

_Tai runs over and bangs his hands on the table._

**Tai: **What!? Vacation!? Where!?

_Yuuko brings out a postcard from her pocket and shows it._

**Yuuko: **Oh that reminds me.

**Tai: **Huh?

**Yuuko: **You got this postcard in the mail from Mimi.

**Tai: **What?! _Tai runs over in shock and snatches the postcard from her Mom. Izzy walks over to take a look as well._

**Izzy: **What does it say?

**Tai: **She's on vacation…In Hawaii! Oh…Mimi…

* * *

_In the beach of Hawaii, the sky is beautiful and the sun gives a heavenly shine for everyone to enjoy. People are sunbathing, swimming and making sandcastle but the one who's really having the time of her life is Mimi who's saying what she wrote in her postcard as she enjoys sunbathing._

**Mimi: **Hawaii is paradise! I don't have a care in the world and I'm wishing you were HERE! _She laughs in enjoyment. That is so Mimi._

* * *

_Tai has another comical strange look on his face and Yuuko and Izzy just sweat after reading the postcard._

**Tai: **Great, just great…

**Izzy: **Yep, that's definitely Mimi alright. Only she could write something that carefree. But who cares, just phone her using her cellphone.

**Tai: **Yeah, but I don't know her new cellphone number. _Izzy grins._

**Izzy: **I do. She gave it to me before she left. Here. _He gets out a small paper and offers it to Tai who exclaims with delight._

**Tai: **Izzy, what would I ever do without you!? _He takes the paper and runs back to the phone. He quickly dials in the number and prays Mimi picks up this time. _Come on…pick up.

* * *

_Mimi continues having the time of her life in Hawaii._

**Mimi: **I am so envious of everyone who lives here, Nashville is great and all but it's nothing compared to this. I wish Matt was here with me; it'd be so romantic for the both of us. The sun's feels good and everyone's happy. I'm not leaving this chair for anything.

_She couldn't be any more wrong, especially when she hears her cellphone ring in her bag. She takes it out and answers the call._

**Mimi: **Hello, this is Mimi speaking.

**Tai: **Mimi, is that you? _Mimi is delighted when she recognises the voice._

**Mimi: **Tai! It's so good to hear from you! Did you get my postcard?

**Tai: **Yeah, I did. It was very…you. But anyway, listen we got a serious problem. _Mimi doesn't like the sound of this. _There's a bug on the internet and it's causing all sort of havoc. _Now Mimi's confused._

**Mimi: **So, what does that have to do with me? Just get Izzy or someone important to solve it, besides I'm not leaving this chair for any reason.

**Tai: **Not even if I told you that this bug is actually an evil Digimon infected with a virus.

_Mimi's eyes widen in shock and she lifts herself up from her chair in surprise._

**Mimi: **What?! A Digimon?!

**Tai: **Yeah, and it's eating data as if he's having a buffet. At this rate, technology will be wiped out and we'll be living in the Dark Ages, or worse.

**Mimi: **I'd love to help, but if you got my postcard then you know…

**Tai: **Don't worry; you don't need to come back to Odaiba. Gennai contacted us and our Digimon are gonna go into the internet to squash this bug before he does more damage.

_Mimi gets serious and forsakes pleasure for the safety of her world._

**Mimi: **What do I need to do?

**Tai: **Do you have your Digivice?

**Mimi: **It's in my bag.

**Tai: **Find a computer, any computer as long as it has a webcam. Once you do then call Izzy and he'll tell you what to do.

**Mimi: **Alright. Luckily, I'm good friends with the hotel manager's daughter. She'll give me just what we need. I'm going there right now.

**Tai: **Thanks Mimi, I owe you one. Sorry to cut in on your vacation. _Mimi smiles._

**Mimi: **Don't worry about it; you guys are my friends; I'm happy to help you out. Plus, it means I'll get to see Palmon again. I'll call you soon. _She quickly hangs up and checks for her Digivice. _Well, so much for not leaving this chair. _She puts her Digivice back, grabs her bag and makes a dash for the hotel but not before telling her parents she was leaving for a bit._

* * *

_Tai puts down the phone and breathes a sigh of relief._

**Tai: **Okay, one down.

_Yuuko is mixing in the eggs and while Izzy brings out the flour._

**Yuuko: **You're a real natural in the kitchen, just like me. _Now Tai has to phone his sister._

**Tai: **Mom, I need to get a hold of Kari right way, did she take her cellphone with her.

**Izzy: **So do I have enough of this stuff?

**Yuuko: **Beats me, it's the first time I've used flour to make a cake.

**Tai: **Mom! _Yuuko turns to Tai._

**Yuuko **Of course she has it, in case of emergencies.

**Tai: **Emergency. _He rummages for his Mom's number and picks the phone up. _What does she think this is?

* * *

_At Senri's house, the birthday girl is in front of her cake and her friends are right there for her._

**Kari's friends: **Happy Birthday!

**Noriko: **Make a wish! Blow 'em up! _Senri takes a deep breath but just as he was about to blow, the phone rings and they to Kari who picks it up. _Call them back.

_Kari desperately whispers._

**Kari: **Tai, this isn't a good time, they're about to blow out the candles.

**Tai: **Who cares about the candles? I need you to come home right away!

**Kari: **But I can't come home! You don't understand, the magician's coming over later and I already volunteered to be sawed in half.

**Tai: **_Tai is not having it. _Forget the magician! I need you to come home in one piece, not two halves; besides it's an emergency!

**Kari: **I'm sure it's not that big of an emergency, Tai.

**Tai: **Yes it is! I need all the Digi-destined here! Gatomon can't Digivolve without you!

_Kari widens her eyes and speaks loudly._

**Kari: **Gatomon! _This drew the other girls' attention and give looks of confusion. Kari notices and nervously laughs. _Sorry, could you excuse me for a second! _She quickly goes into the bathroom and speaks to Tai. _What do you mean!? Tai what's going on?

**Tai: **An evil Digimon is on internet causing hundreds of problems! Izzy and I need help; Agumon and Tentomon can't fight alone. _Kari is horrified to hear this._

**Kari: **Why didn't you say that in the first place! I'll try to come but I don't know how to leave the party…yet…

**Tai: **Do you really need to ask that? Just lie, make up an excuse.

**Kari: **_Kari gets anxious and panicky. _What?! Lie?! But I hate lying, there has to be another way.

**Tai: **Always the angel, aren't you…look, just tell them I got sick or fell down the stair and you have to go to the doctors to see me.

**Kari: **But Tai?!

**Tai: **_Tai is getting increasingly frustrated. _Kari, if you ever wanna see your toys again, get home right away and help, please! Gatomon and everyone else need you!

**Kari: **_Kari groans anxiously. _Why did this Digimon have to attack today? I really don't wanna go, but at the same time I don't wanna let Gatomon down. _She finally comes to her senses and gives in. _Ok, I'm on my way. But can we at least try to make this as quickly as possible so I can make it back in time for the magician and cake?

**Tai: **Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just come over and help us and we'll try and get this done real quickly. If we can do that, then you can go back to your party as if nothing ever happened.

**Kari: **Ok, that's fine.

**Tai: **Thanks sis.

_Kari hangs up and went back to living room. She gives an awkward and nervous expression and attempts to cover it up with a laugh._

**Kari: **I'm really sorry everyone, I have to get back home; something really important just came up. _She quickly bows. _I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise! _She quickly puts down the phone, heads for the door and puts on her shoes but not before giving them one last look. All of the girls are confused. _Thanks for inviting me, bye!

_Kari exits before they could say anything so she wouldn't have to make an excuse. She makes a dash for her home but she's in a bad mood._

**Kari: **Just my luck! An evil Digimon threatens to destroy the whole world on the same day my friend's birthday party is happening. I really hope they aren't mad but right now Gatomon and Tai need me.

* * *

_Tai breathes another sigh of relief._

**Tai: **Okay, now all that's left is…_He was dreading this moment. _Hey, Izzy! _Izzy stops pouring out flour. _Kari's coming and Mimi's finding a computer but I can't get anybody else on the phone. I want you to call Sora for me.

_Izzy is clearly confused; he doesn't know about Tai and Sora's dilemma._

**Izzy **But you and she are best friends, plus you're both in love; it makes more sense for you to call.

**Tai: **Just do it! _He tosses the phone and Izzy barely manages to catch it. Izzy dials the number and Tai sits down in a bad mood at the thought of Sora. Yuuko turns to her sun._

**Yuuko: **Are more friends coming over, I'll make three beans salad.

**Tai: **Nobody's coming over Mom.

**Yuuko: **Oh…that's alright; I only have two beans anyway.

* * *

_A few moments later, Toshiko is on the phone with Izzy._

**Toshiko: **I'm sorry, Sora's not home but I'll tell her to call Tai's house as soon as she gets back. _Speak of the devil, Sora herself opens the door and comes in, taking off her sneakers. _Oh, hold on, she just walked in. I'll put her right on.

* * *

_Izzy hears everything being said over the phone._

**Toshiko: **Sora, I think Tai wants to speak to you.

**Sora: **I'm not home!

**Toshiko **But I already told him you're here.

**Sora: **Then make something up! I don't care what you tell him!

* * *

**Toshiko: **But Sora, I- _And with that, Sora storms off into her room and slams the door. _I'm sorry, but you have the wrong number, goodbye.

* * *

_She hangs up and Izzy looks at Tai whose drinking coke he got from the fridge Yuuko merely watches while mixing the egg._

**Izzy: **Sora said she's not home. _Tai scoffs. _Did you two have an argument?

**Tai: **None of your business.

**Izzy: **You must've been a real jerk if she doesn't wanna talk to ya. _This sets Tai off and his cheeks become hot. He glares at the Child of Knowledge._

**Tai: **I didn't do anything! _Izzy realizes he's stepped into dangerous territory._

**Izzy: **I meant that in a good way. _Tai gets up in a furious manner._

**Tai: **I can't believe she's still mad at me! This whole thing started over a lousy hairclip! Grr! _His entire face becomes red and it looks like steams coming out of his ears. _Give me that piece of junk! _Izzy yelps when Tai snatches the phone and he begins dialling in fury._

**Yuuko: **Uh oh. _Yuuko can tell this is about to get ugly._

**Tai: **So you wanna play hardball, huh? Well two can play at that game! _The phone rings and Toshiko gets on the line._

**Toshiko: **Hello.

**Tai: **This is Tai Kamiya! Don't bother making excuses, I know Sora's there and I won't take no for an answer! _She speaks. _Well don't hang up, If she doesn't pick up right now, tell her I said "Fine! I'll tell Biyomon you don't care about her anymore!" I'll wait!

**Izzy: **Mrs Kamiya, what…did I just witness?

**Yuuko: **What you're witnessing Izzy is a lover's quarrel.

* * *

_Sora is sitting in her room with her laptop on her lap. She checks to see if she got any new emails and twiddles with a hairpin with a flower decoration it._

**Sora: **He better have written me.

**Laptop: **Greetings. You have no new mail. Ok. _Sora clutches the hairpin tightly._

**Sora: **No! Not Ok! Stupid Tai! _She slams her laptop shut and begins shouting to herself. _I'm so upset with him right now and he's got some nerve calling me after the way he insulted me! I've spent all week avoiding him at school; I don't even wanna talk to that jerk! _Sora calms down when he hears a knock on the door. _Come in.

_Toshiko comes in with the phone. _

**Toshiko: **Sora, Tai is on the phone. He wants to speak to you. _Sora groans in annoyance._

**Sora: **I told you to tell him I'm not here! I don't wanna talk to him right now. _Toshiko becomes worried; she is fully aware of the argument._

**Toshiko: **Sora, can't you let go of this ridiculous argument. Besides, Tai knows you're here and he told me to tell you if you don't pick up, "Fine, I'll tell Biyomon you don't care about her anymore!"

_Upon hearing this threat, Sora becomes outraged._

**Sora: **WHAT!? _She snatches the phone and begins yelling at Tai, prompting her mother to leave her alone for a bit. _You wouldn't dare!

**Tai: **Hey, don't be such a drama queen; this was the only way I could get you to pick up.

**Sora: **You know what; it might sound like I'm hanging up!

**Tai: **No, no! Don't hang up Sora; this is a Digimon-related emergency. _Sora widens her eyes in shock when she hears the word "digimon" but replaces it with anger._

**Sora: **This better not be a joke Tai!

**Tai: **It isn't! I swear! There's an evil Digimon on the internet and it's eating up data as if it were buffet, causing all sorts of problem. Gennai contacted us and is sending our Digimon to fight it on the internet but we need everyone's help!

_Now Sora is confused._

**Sora: **I don't get it.

**Tai: **Look, Izzy will explain it better. For now how about we call a truce and put this stupid fight behind us for the greater good. Please I'm begging you to believe me Sora; I'm telling the truth. I'm putting my Crest on the line here!

**Sora: **You don't need to do that. Fine, let's call a truce for now. I'll come over to your place right away.

**Tai: **Thanks, and sorry about the threat earlier.

**Sora: **It's okay, but I'm still mad at you about the stupid thing you said last week.

* * *

_Tai becomes red with anger again as Izzy and Yuuko watch in concern._

**Tai: **I can't believe you're still mad at me Sora! This whole thing started over one lousy hairclip!

* * *

_Now Sora becomes comically red with anger too._

**Sora: **You were the one who insulted me you big jerk!

* * *

**Tai: **I wasn't insulting you, I was…you know what, forget about it. Just come over.

* * *

**Sora: **Fine…Stupid Tai. _She hangs up and runs out of her room in a hurry._ Mom, I'm going out! I'll be back in a bit.

**Toshiko: **Okay!

_Sora quickly puts on her sneakers and runs out._

* * *

_Tai puts down the phone in a huff._

**Tai: **Sora's coming too. But she called me Stupid Tai…yep, its official, she's still angry.

**Izzy: **You know you really need to resolve this ridiculous argument.

**Tai: **Shut up Izzy. _Yuuko continues mixing the eggs._

**Yuuko: **So is it true there's a Digimon on the internet.

**Tai: **Huh?! _Tai didn't notice that her mother was listening._

**Yuuko: **You two weren't being very secretive about it and considering who you've been trying to call, I figured that it had something to do with Digimon.

**Izzy: **Yeah, I guess we weren't doing a good job in keeping it a secret. _Tai gives Yuuko a guilty look._

**Tai: **Sorry Mom, I just didn't want you to worry but I have to do this. _His mother merely smiles._

**Yuuko: **Don't worry about it, I understand, this is too important for me to say no. Besides, I know you'll be fine, just be careful, okay.

**Tai: **I will. _Tai smiles at his Mom._

**Yuuko: **Words can't express how proud I am of you and your sister, son.

**Tai: **Thanks Mom. By the way, can you see Sora and Kari out the window?

**Yuuko: **_Yuuko looks out the window and spots the girls running towards the building. _Yes, they're both approaching the building right now!

**Tai: **That's great. _He turns to Izzy. _Izzy, contact Gennai and tell him to send Biyomon and Gatomon into the internet to join up with Agumon and Tentomon.

**Izzy: **On it! _Izzy gets up and runs over to Susumu and Yuuko's room._

**Yuuko: **I'll make you some more beef jerky shakes. You can't save the world on an empty stomach. _Tai is uncomfortable with his mother's recipes_

**Tai: **Uh…sure Mom.

_Just then, the door opened and Kari and Sora walk in._

**Kari: **Hi Mom, I'm home!

**Sora: **Good morning Mrs Kamiya!

**Yuuko: **Welcome back Kari, hello Sora._ After taking their shoes off, Sora stops the moment she sees Tai. The two of them stare at each other uncomfortably and awkwardly. It's obvious from this point there is high tension between the both of them and are trying to be formal without speaking about the issue._

**Sora: **Oh…_very long and awkward pause. _Hi, Tai.

**Tai: **Um…hey Sora…how's your day been?

**Sora: **Fine. You?

**Tai: **Lame. _Kari can't help but butt in._

**Kari: **Wait, you two are talking to each other now?

_They both glance at Kari before turning back to each other with cold expressions and then turn their backs with their arms crossed, scoffing. Luckily, Izzy stops another argument from taking._

**Izzy: **Sora, Kari, glad you could make it. _Kari and Sora smile at Izzy._

**Sora: **It's great to see you Izzy.

**Kari: **Yeah, so what do we need to know?

**Izzy: **Well… _As Izzy explains the situation, Kari walks over to Tai and tugs on his shirt, grabbing his attention._

**Kari: **Hey. Are you okay?

**Tai: **Yeah, I'm fine.

* * *

_A few minutes later, Miko is standing in front of the computer. She turns when she notices, Tai, Sora, Kari and Izzy (holding a tray of beef jerky shakes) is coming in._

**Kari: **Miko, get down from there, girl. _Miko moves out of the way and they sat down. Izzy gets to work and they intently stare at the computer._

**Sora **So that's the new Digimon?

**Kari: **It looks like a cross between a jellyfish and a bug.

**Tai: **That was my first thought. At any rate, Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon and Gatomon should be on the internet by now!

* * *

_Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon and Gatomon are travelling through a beautiful network of tunnels at high speed._

**Tentomon: **Does this information super highway have a rest stop, I've gotta go potty!

**Agumon: **You should've gone before we left, just hold it!

**Biyomon: **We're almost there!

**Gatomon: **Come on, let's squash that bug before the world loses its nine lives of technology!

_They see their partners who are appearing on hundreds of screen ahead. Sora and Kari are ecstatic to see Biyomon and Gatomon again._

**Sora: **Biyomon!

**Biyomon: **Sora!

**Kari: **Gatomon!

**Gatomon: **Kari! I've missed you so much!

**Kari: **I've missed you too!

**Biyomon: **Sora, I'm so happy to see you again!

**Sora: **Me too! It's been so long!

**Tai: **Now that you ladies have said hello, let's get to work. You're gonna need a password!

**Izzy: **You can use mine to get on the internet! "Prodigious"!

**Digimon: **Prodigious!

_The password is typed in and they entered the internet. _

* * *

_It was a giant room filled with images of gears and Ferris wheels on the wall._

**Agumon: **So this is what the internet looks like, they need new wall paper.

**Gatomon: **I think it looks cool.

**Tentomon: **I hope this doesn't take too long; it's my bath night.

**Biyomon: **And Agumon and I had dinner plans, right sweetie.

**Agumon: **You bet we did.

**Tai: **Focus.

**Gatomon: **Hey, look I can see him!

_Keramon was on the floor of the room eating fax of data._

**Izzy: **There he is, go get him!

**Biyomon: **It looks like we got the drop on him.

**Tentomon: **He doesn't know we're here yet.

**Agumon: **Let's sneak up on him quietly.

_Unfortunately, Tentomon attacks without hesitation._

**Tentomon: **Super Shocker! _He blasts a bolt of electricity and shocks Keramon, messing him up._

**Biyomon & Gatomon: **Tentomon!

**Agumon: **That's quietly!?

**Biyomon: **Spiral Twister! _Biyomon fires a green spiral of flame._

**Gatomon: **Cat Laser! _She blasts pink lasers from her eyes and they make a direct hit._

**Agumon: **Pepper Breath! _He blasts 3 balls of flames and they explode on their target._

_Keramon turns around silently growling and unscathed._

**Tai: **Huh? That should've worked but it didn't it!

_Gatomon bounces of the wall and blasts off to the bug digimon with her fists clenched and ready._

**Gatomon: **Lightning Paw!

_Keramon decides to fight back and counter._

**Keramon: **Bug Blaster!

_Keramon blasts out energy bullets and Gatomon avoids the first two but the third one hits her paw, blowing off her glove and making her scream in pain. Kari exclaims in shock and worry._

**Kari: **Gatomon!

_Gatomon opens her eyes and continues flying towards the bug with her other paw ready. She vengefully slams her fist into his face and sends him crashing into the wall. Gatomon still feels the pain in her right arm and clenches it in pain while groaning._

**Kari: **Gatomon, are you alright?

**Gatomon: **Don't worry, I'm fine.

_Energy bullets are fired from the smoke and they strike Gatomon. She screams in pain as she is sent flying up the room but luckily Agumon is there to grab her._

**Agumon: **You okay?

**Gatomon: **Yeah, thanks bro.

**Tentomon: **Look! _The smoke clears and Keramon has his back turned._

**Biyomon: **He isn't hurt at all.

_Keramon actually twists his head to the back, disgusting the digimon and the kids._

* * *

**Tai: **My neck just hurts looking at that.

**Kari: **Gatomon's attack didn't even phase it.

**Sora: **Hold on, Keramon's sending us an email.

_They receive it._

* * *

**Tai: **It says, "So, you like to play games, huh?" _We go back to the internet where screens of the kids have appeared. _I've got a bad feeling about this Agumon.

**Sora: **Is he mocking us?

**Kari: **If this is a game, then it isn't fun.

**Sora: **It's clear though that we can't beat this creep the way we are now.

**Izzy: **You'd better Digivolve, all of you, now.

* * *

**Digivolution theme (Movie)**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_The Digivices beam light high above. Kids who're watching this battle around the whole world are gasping in shock and awe at the digivolution sequence._

**Agumon: **Agumon Digivolve to…!

**Biyomon: **Biyomon Digivolve to…!

**Tentomon: **Tentomon Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champion!"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champion!"**_

_The kids watch images of Greymon, Birdramon and Kabuterimon appear. Next moment, Agumon, Tentomon and Biyomon are rapidly spinning in their Digi-zone and transform._

Greymon!

Birdramon!

Kabuterimon!

_**…**_

* * *

_One by one, Greymon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Gatomon bounce off the wall and make a beeline for Keramon who flying along the floor. Keramon turns and charges up._

**Keramon: **Bug Blaster!

_Keramon blasts out a couple of energy bullets but the 4 Champion level Digimon evade. He may be able to put up a good fight against 1 Champion but he can't do so with 4._

**Kabuterimon: **Electro Shocker! _He blasts out 3 balls of electricity that Keramon barely manages to evade._

**Gatomon: **Cat Laser! _The cat blasts more lasers from her eyes but Keramon dodges again._

**Birdramon: **Meteor Wing! _Birdramon closes her wings and launches a couple of fireballs but once again Keramon avoids getting hit. Fourth time's the charm and he's tired._

**Greymon: **Nova Blast! _Greymon spews flames from his mouth and lands a direct hit._

_Keramon is damaged in a cloud of smoke and the Digi-destined exclaim with pride._

**Sora: **Alright! You clobbered him!

**Kari: **Yay!

**Tai: **You guys make this stuff look easy! _Izzy isn't as enthusiastic._

**Izzy: **Uh…hold that thought. _Something shocking happens._

* * *

**Keramon: **Keramon Digivolve to…Infermon! _Keramon's image goes blurry and is replaced by something entirely different._

* * *

_The smoke clears up to reveal Keramon has digivolved to red and white spider with 6 legs and he's very angry. The Digi-destined are in disbelief._

**Tai: **No way, he's Digivolved again!

**Sora: **How much abuse can that creep take!

**Kari: **Talk about a growth spurt!

**Izzy: **I've never seen this before! Now he's at the Champion level like Greymon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon and Gatomon.

* * *

**Kari: **That's okay. It's 4 on 1, right?

**Tai: **Right, we can still take it!

* * *

_Greymon and the other Digimon land in the wall and get ready to attack. Infermon turns and snickers. He makes the first move and jumps high into the air._

**Greymon: **Whoa!

_Infermon bounces from the wall and ceiling multiple times. He turns to his opponent and attempts to body slam them. They dodge at the last second and attack._

**Greymon: **Nova Blast!

**Birdramon: **Meteor Wing!

**Kabuterimon: **Electro Shocker!

**Gatomon: **Cat Laser!

_They all launch their attack and make a direct hit, pleasing them._

**Greymon: **Yeah!

**Kabuterimon: **Alright!

**Birdramon: **Good job!

**Gatomon: **That oughta put his lights out!

_The smoke is blown away when Infermon blasts through unscathed much to their shock. He locks in his limbs like a turtle and proceeds to ram into them. Greymon and the others try to launch a flurry of attacks but they bounce of his armour. He flies right past him and Gatomon attempts a physical strike. She blasts off and clenches her paw with her only glove left._

**Gatomon: **Now you're mine! Lightning Paw!

_She slams her fist into spider but all it does is causes her to scream in pain while clutching her wrist._

**Kari: **Gatomon!

_Infermon unlocks one of his limbs and knocks off her other glove before slamming her stomach. It sends her flying back to the others and she screams in pain again. Luckily she's caught by Birdramon._

**Birdramon: **I've got you Gatomon!

**Gatomon: **Thanks. _She's released but Infermon isn't finished._

**Greymon: **He's stronger than a Champion!

_Infermon unlocks all of his limbs and bounces off the wall._

**Infermon: **Spider Shooter! _He brings out a cannon head from his mouth and blasts 8 deadly bullets._

_They all attempt to evade but one by one Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Gatomon get hit and shout in pain._

**Greymon: **Kabuterimon! Birdramon! Gatomon! _Greymon gets hit too and shouts in pain._

_The Digi-destined are filled with horror and worry._

**Tai: **Greymon, no!

**Sora: **Birdramon!

**Kari: **Oh no, Gatomon!

**Izzy: **I think I've got it figured out now. He's bypassed the Champion level and digivolved straight into the Ultimate level! He's too strong for our Digimon now!

**Sora: **No way! That thing digivolved twice!?

**Izzy: **He must've devoured more data than we thought!

**Kari: **Now our Digimon don't stand a chance!

**Tai: **Then they're just gonna have to Digivolve again!

**Kabuterimon: **This Digimon is new. We'd better hurry before he gets the idea to attack!

* * *

**Ultimate Digivolution theme (Movie)**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_Every kid in the world watches Tai, Sora, Izzy and Kari's Digivices turn solid orange, red, purple and pink. They shoot out beams of light that blast through their tags and the Crests of Courage, Love, Knowledge and Light spiral into the air but Infermon had other idea._

* * *

**Infermon: **Not so fast! _He grunts and jumps off the wall just as they Digivolve._

* * *

**Greymon: **Greymon Digivolve to…! _Greymon's left arm turns into a large metal claw._

**Birdramon: **Birdramon Digivolve to…! _Birdramon is engulfed in flames and her new face emerges._

**Kabuterimon: **Kabuterimon Digivolve to…! _Kabuterimon becomes larger and his head turns into an axe shaped horn._

**Gatomon: **Gatomon Digivolve to…! _Gatomon transforms into beautiful blonde woman._

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digmon are the Champions!"**_

_Infermon is closing in for the kill._

Angewomon! _The rest of her garments appear and her helmet attaches._

MegaKabuterimon! _His wings combine to form a large shell._

_Infermon is closing in._

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digmon are the Champions!"**_

Garudamon! _Her right claw emerges from the flames._

MetalGreymon! _He sprouts bluish-purple mechanical wings and grows red hair._

_Too late._

"_**Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

_The kids gasp in shock._

**Izzy: **They've gotta Digivolve faster!

* * *

_Infermon blasts more bullets from his mouth and one by one they make a direct hit. MetalGreymon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon and Angewomon all scream in pain. They're covered in cloud of smoke created from the explosion. Infermon laughs sadistically and he crawls into an exit hatch which just opened up. The kids are worried for their Digimon's safety._

* * *

**Tai: **Agumon! Say something!

_They're all fine but they're utterly dejected and injured._

**Agumon: **Don't take me out coach!

* * *

**Sora: **No, Biyomon!

**Biyomon: **I'm sorry, Sora. He was too strong.

* * *

**Kari: **Gatomon, please say you're alright! _Gatomon's gloves are back on._

**Gatomon: **I'm fine, but my nine lives and my pride aren't.

* * *

**Izzy: **Tentomon!

**Tentomon: **I'm fine, just one question: Who's Tentomon?

* * *

_We go back to the real world where the kids are relieved._

**Izzy: **They'll be okay guys; they just need to rest for a while.

**Sora: **Kabuterimon was right to worry. That thing attacked us while they were Digivolving!

**Kari: **Yeah, that was cheating! Though do you think he may have accidentally given Infermon the idea to…? _Izzy angrily cuts off._

**Izzy: **Hey! Don't even go there! That virus planned that out from the beginning, it's not Kabuterimon's fault.

**Kari: **_Kari nods at Izzy. _You're right Izzy, I'm sorry.

**Izzy: **It's okay. _He gets on his laptop._

**Tai: **_Tai drops down. _I can't believe that 4 Digimon at the Champion level weren't enough. _He pounds his fist on the floor. _We're never gonna be able to defeat this thing!

_Kari attempts to confront her brother and even Sora does so despite the tension between them._

**Kari: **Hey, don't say that Tai cheer up. It'll be alright.

**Sora: **Kari's right Tai; you're the first one to say we should never give up.

**Tai: **You're right, thanks.

**Izzy: **Check this out; we're getting emails from all over the world.

_Tai, Sora and Kari turn in surprise._

**Sora: **Wait, people were actually watching this?

**Izzy: **Yeah, here's one from the kid, Willis in America. It says "Izzy, I'm sorry, find a way to slow him down."

_Now everyone is really confused._

**Kari: **Huh?

**Tai: **What does he mean 'his fault'?

**Izzy: **I don't know.

**Kari: **Izzy…_She points at a strange email address on the screen. _What's that email address, it's completely different.

**Izzy: **It's Infermon, and he's emailing us too. _He clicks on it and it reveals Infermon's image and he's saying "Hello" hundreds of time._

**Sora: **"Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!"

**Tai: **Why's he saying "Hello" over and over again?

**Kari: **Maybe he has mental issues; then again he's already crazy.

**Izzy: **Look at the address. _They turn to email address he's using. _He's at the telephone company taking over all the phone lines. If we lose our phone connections we're finished; it's the only way we have access to the internet.

* * *

_Infermon was in a field of data filled with millions of switching phone numbers._

* * *

**Sora: **Oh no! That means we won't be able to contact Matt, Mimi, TK or Joe either.

_Tai tries to quickly dial in the phone numbers._

**Tai: **I've gotta warn everyone! _He gets on and puts it on speaker. _

**Kari: **Try Matt.

**Phone Lady: **All circuits are busy, try again later.

**Tai: **Oh, great, it's busy. _He dials another number. _Mimi.

* * *

**Phone Lady: **All circuits are still busy, try again later.

**Tai: **Come on, how could that be busy too?

**Sora: **Try Joe. _Tai dials in Joe's number but it fails too and the lady is getting annoyed._

* * *

**Phone Lady: **All circuits are still busy.

**Tai: **Don't tell me. Let's try Matt again.

* * *

_He dials in Matt's number again but the lady has had it and yells at the top of her lungs, causing Tai, Sora and Kari to have hilariously pale, horrified and strange expressions._

**Phone Lady: **DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?

**Tai: **But…

**Phone Lady: **IT'S BUSYYYYYYYYY!

**Tai: **I'm sorry lady.

* * *

_They turn to Izzy with pale expressions._

**Sora: **Izzy, we have a problem.

**Kari: **A really big problem.

**Tai: **All the phones are dead!

**Izzy: **That Digimon did it!

**Tai: **Not a single call can get through!

_They get shocked when the phone suddenly rings, prompting Tai to pick up. _

**Tai: **Hello, this is Tai! _Tai becomes even more shocked when he hears who the caller is._

**Infermon: **Hello, did you program me? _He laughs maliciously._

**Tai: **It's Infermon…

* * *

_Telephones and mobile phones all over the world were ringing and people picked them up. Infermon was turning every phone number he was calling red in the data field as Kari narrates._

**Kari (Narration): **Talk about speed dialling, Infermon was looking for someone. He was calling every phone number in the world.

* * *

**Sora: **Why's he phoning everyone in the world?

**Tai: **His long distance bill will be enormous! _Izzy gasps when a window disappears and beeping sound comes from his laptop. _What?

_Izzy turns in a robotic and melancholy fashion. Just as the others were earlier, he has a sweaty, hilariously pale, horrified and strange expression. He even talks like a robot._

**Izzy: **Connection…terminated… _Tai, Kari and Sora turn around with same expressions._

**Tai **What…next…?

**Sora: **It's…over…

**Kari: **We're….doomed…

* * *

_Looks like the Digi-destined are in quite the predicament. Infermon is already at the Ultimate Level and he took down 4 Champions like they were nothing. The other half of the Digi-destined are unable to join in and can't be contacted. What's worse, now that they've lost their connection they can't fight on the internet. Unless they do something, mankind will be forced back into the Stone Age or maybe even the Dark Ages.  
_

* * *

**Digi-destined status**

Tai Kamiya **o**

Matt Ishida **x**

Sora Takenouchi **o**

Izzy Izumi **o**

Joe Kido **x**

Mimi Tachikawa **x**

Takeru Takaishi 'TK' **x**

Kari Kamiya **o**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**(A/N: What do you think? Part 2 will be up next week. Please review.)**


	2. Part 2: Gathering of the Digi-destined

**Digimon Movie: Our War Game Rewritten Part 2 - Gathering of the Digi-destined/Digimon  
**

_The Digi-destined are not having a good day. An evil Digimon has taken over the internet in an attempt to look for someone and it has digivolved all the way to its Ultimate Level form. The Digi-destined have become so caught up in their normal lives, they can't gather together to combat the threat. Tai, Izzy, Sora and Kari are no match from Infermon on their own and now they can't do anything with their access to the internet taken away. The problem isn't only affecting them._

* * *

_Mimi is on the bus in Hawaii on her way back to the hotel but unfortunately due to the out of control traffic lights she's stuck in heavy traffic much to her annoyance. She begins pouting and yelling at the driver._

**Mimi: **How long is this traffic gonna last!?

**Bus Driver: **Unless one of the vehicles move miss, we may be stuck here for a while.

_Mimi sits back on her seat and crosses her arms while pouting._

**Mimi: **That's just great, I cut my vacation short to join the fight and now I'm stuck in traffic. I have half the mind to leave this bus and go back to the beach. Yeah, you know what, that's what I'll do. I'll just ditch them and go back to the beach and enjoy sunbathing, spending time with my family, having ice-cream and…_She groans, realizing she's only fooling herself and puts her hands behind her head. _Oh, who am I kidding?! I can't do that; Tai, Matt, Sora and everyone else need me! And I can't let Palmon down! _She brings out her phone. _I'd better let Tai know. _She dials in her number but…_

**Phone Lady: **All phones are busy, try again later

**Mimi: **_She has a strange look on her face. _How could that be possible? I'll have to send them a voicemail.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Tai, Sora, Kari and Izzy were trying to think of a solution to their current problem._

**Kari: **What do we do? We can't fight Infermon without any internet?

_Tai pounds the floor._

**Tai: **Great, just great! We had that bug right where he wanted but he manages to escape and prevent us from fighting him! If Kabuterimon hadn't ratted us out this never would've happened! _In a fit of rage Izzy slugs Tai in the shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. _OW!

**Izzy: **You take that back Tai Kamiya!

**Kari: **Tai, please!_ She hugs onto her brother. _This wasn't Kabuterimon's fault!

**Sora: **_Sora gives Tai the death stare. _Tai, that was horrible! Do you even realize how unfair that was!?

_This Tai off and he glares right back at Sora after gently pushing Kari._

**Tai: **Unfair!? Don't you dare talk to me about being unfair, Sora!? You get mad at me for a present that I didn't even have to bother getting you! So next time you talk about unfair, go look in a mirror!

_Sora gets up feeling furious._

**Sora: **Why you?! You're the most unbelievable, inconsiderate and insensitive jerk I've ever met! I wish I was never friends with you!

_Tai gets up glaring at her with the same intensity._

**Tai: **Good! I wish I was never friends with you too! _Kari clearly doesn't want another fight to breakout._

**Kari: **Sora please! Tai wasn't trying to insult you, he was- _Tai cuts her off._

**Tai: **Don't bother Kari; Sora's just being a selfish, ungrateful, spoilt little brat over a lousy hairclip and her dumb hat. _Uh oh, this is gonna get ugly. Sora edges closer._

**Sora: **Say…that again.

**Tai: **_Tai edges closer. _Selfish, ungrateful, spoilt little brat and your hat looks dumb. _Sora's had enough._

**Sora: **That's it!

_The girl tackles Tai to the floor and they have a physical fight worse than the one they had when they first met. They roll on the floor and try to have a go at each other. Izzy and Kari could only watch in horror as Tai pins Sora down on the floor and then launches multiple punches at her face. Sora rolls over and does the same to Tai. The process repeats, prompting Kari and Izzy to run over when Tai pins her again. Kari does her best to hold back her brother and Izzy tries to hold back Sora by her locking onto her shoulders._

**Kari: **Brother, stop it, please! This isn't right!

**Izzy: **That's enough! Both of you, I don't know what's been going on between the two of you but get over it! We've got bigger things to worry about! Look, this Digimon is stressing us all out so how about everyone takes a break and cools off while I try to think of a way to get our access back on the internet.

**Sora: **Fine, if it means I can get away from Stupid Tai! I hate you Tai.

**Tai: **I hate you more!

**Sora: **I hate you no matter what!

**Tai: **Well, I hate you even I didn't hate you! _That didn't come out right, awkward. _

**Sora: **I hate you even if that made sense!

**Tai: **I hate you even if you were me!

**Sora: **I hate you more than anything in the world!

**Tai: **Yeah, well I hate you more than anything in the galaxy!

**Sora: **Well I… _Sora pauses, realizing she can't say anything meaner than that. _You know what; I'm going outside for a bit! Anything's better than being near you! _She storms off but not before give Tai one last glare. _Stupid Tai!

**Kari: **Sora, wait! _Kari runs after her, leaving only Tai and Izzy._

* * *

_Realizing what he's just said and done, Tai's face drops and he falls on his back._

**Tai: **Oh man, I did it again, didn't I? I acted like a complete hothead!

_Izzy attempts to cheer up Tai with a small smile._

**Izzy: **Well, you've been getting better.

**Tai: **Izzy, look, I'm really sorry for blaming Kabuterimon. I don't know what came over me, I was- _Izzy cuts him off with a smile_

**Izzy: **It's okay Tai, I know you never intended to blame Kabuterimon. Believe me, this bug is driving me crazy too, but we've gotta remain sane.

**Tai: **I guess. _Izzy stands up and proceeds to leave. _Where are you going?

**Izzy: **I'm gonna get something that I think might be able to help us. I'll be back soon.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Yuuko is watching the news on TV and the cake is getting ready in the microwave._

**Yuuko: **Kids! Cake's almost ready!

**Newsman: **Phones have gone dead worldwide, if your telephone is dead, please call your phone company.

**Yuuko: **Well at least my sister can't phone me 3 times a day.

_Yuuko notices Sora is stomping out of the living room with Kari following after her._

**Kari: **Sora, please! _She gets in front of her when they reach the door. _Don't be angry at Tai anymore. He didn't mean to insult you, really he didn't.

**Sora: **_Sora is still angry but also gives a look of compassion. _Look, Kari I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but right now I need some time alone.

_Sora opens the door and walks past her. Kari continues to follow her, hoping to calm her down._

* * *

**Yuuko: **Something tells me, this lovers' quarrel just got worst.

_Izzy whizzes past._

**Izzy: **See ya!

**Yuuko: **Are you leaving so soon?

**Izzy: **Don't worry! I'll be back, save me a piece of cake!

_Just as exits Tai comes by in a depressed and groaning mood._

**Yuuko: **What's the matter with you?

_Tai doesn't respond and merely slumps on the sofa._

**Yuuko: **Hey have you heard the phones are out? Does this have something to do with that Digimon on the internet?

**Tai: **Yes, and now we're all doomed.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in Shimane things weren't as bad for Matt and TK. TK is watching the news with her Kinu while giving her a back massage with his tiny hands._

**Kinu: **_She enjoys the massage. _That's nice.

_Matt attempts to call Tai after his grandmother put the phone down therefore hanging him up but because of Infermon he can't get on much to his confusion._

**Matt: **Huh? Tai says call, then he won't get on the phone.

**Newsman: **We interrupt this programming for a special bulletin.

**Kinu: **Goodie, I bet it's one of those high speed chases.

* * *

**Newsman: **The phone company has set up an emergency voicemail system. _This catches Tai's attention and he straightens out. _Simply dial 171 for easy instructions.

**Kari (Narration): **Believe me, it wasn't so easy; first he had to leave a message then call back to pick up a message. Basically it was just playing phone tag.

**Tai: **Perfect…voicemail!

_He begins dialling and follows the instructions._

* * *

**Tai: **Matt, TK this is an emergency, call me right away! Oh, by the way, this is Tai.

* * *

**Tai: **Hey, Joe! Look I can't explain right now but I need you to come over to my house right away.

* * *

**Tai: **Hi Mimi, let us know when you're at the computer, we really need your help! Goodbye!

_Seconds after he hangs up, Sora and Kari come back inside and Yuuko greets them._

**Yuuko: **Welcome back.

**Sora: **Thank you.

**Kari: **Thanks Mom.

**Yuuko: **Have you both calmed down?

**Kari: **Yep, it took a while but we managed to cool off. _She looks at Sora. _Right, Sora.

**Sora: **Um…yeah. _She looks at Tai, prompting Tai to look back at her. This time they aren't angry, instead they look at each other with sad expressions. The atmosphere between the both of them is tense. That's forgotten when someone knocks the door._

**Tai: **Huh?

* * *

_Tai goes over to the door, opening it up to reveal a panting and sweaty Joe. _

**Tai: **Joe!

**Joe: **Hey Tai. Sorry I'm late, I called home after finishing my test by eleven and Dad told me you needed me here so I came as quick as I could.

**Tai: **Am I glad you're here! Come in, we'll explain everything once Izzy gets back.

_Joe comes in and he spots Sora and Kari who're happy to see him._

**Sora: **Hey Joe.

**Kari: **It's great to see ya!

**Joe: **_Joe smiles. _It's great to see you too Sora and Kari. So what's been happening?

**Kari: **Digimon related stuff.

**Joe: **_Joe pushes up his glasses. _Digimon, huh? Why am I not surprised?

**Tai: **Finally, we're getting somewhere; we got more help, now we just need to hope Matt and Mimi respond to my voicemail.

**Kari: **But, where's Izzy?

**Tai: **He went to get something.

**Yuuko: **Oh, by the way Tai, the receiver said we got 1 voicemail while you were in the room.

**Tai: **Huh? Really?

**Sora: **Check to see if it's one of our friends.

_Tai stands by the sofa and turns on the voicemail._

**Mimi: **Uh…Tai…I've run into a bit of problem. I was taking a bus back to the hotel but I may have just run into some heavy traffic, probably because of this Digimon attack. _Tai puts on another strange expression and gasps. _So…uh…I might be a little late. On the bright side, I'm still in Hawaii. Heart, Mimi.

_It beeps and Tai is comically speechless with a lot of sweat pouring down his face. _

**Joe: **Yep, that's definitely Mimi alright.

**Sora: **So that's why Mimi hasn't been able to help out.

**Kari: **Don't worry Tai, it'll be okay. _Tai says nothing and Izzy comes back in._

**Yuuko: **Hi Izzy, welcome back.

**Izzy: **Thank you. So…has everyone calmed down.

**Sora: **Don't worry about it Izzy, I've managed to blow off some steam outside.

**Kari: **We're all fine now. _Izzy turns to Joe._

**Izzy: **Hey Joe, glad you could make it.

**Joe: **Nice to see ya too Izzy. So does everyone mind filling me in on everything that's happened now?

**Izzy: **We'll tell you the whole story but first…_Izzy turns to Tai who's still freaking out. _Tai…so has anyone called back yet?

_Tai merely groans and slumps on the sofa…again. Kari and Sora sweat drop in embarrassment._

**Kari:** Drama Queen.

**Sora: **Stupid Tai.

* * *

_Scenes shift to Tai's room where everyone has filled Joe in on what's been happening. Tai is lying on the floor, Kari and Sora sit on the floor, Joe is stood up and Izzy is linking something to his laptop._

**Joe: **So to make a long story short, an evil Digimon infected with a virus has taken over the internet and is threatening to send us back to the Dark Ages in an attempt to look for someone.

**Sora: **That's just about it.

**Joe: **Wow, that bad, huh?

**Tai: **Tell me about it, and it's taking forever to get the entire crew together to squash this bug.

**Izzy: **Cheer up already.

**Tai: **What happened to the good old days when we were a team. _Kari attempts to cheer Tai up with a smile and by patting his messy hair and even Sora helps out._

**Kari: **Don't say that Tai, we are a team.

**Izzy: **We're just kinda spread out right now.

**Sora: **Plus, there are 5 of us here now Tai.

**Joe: **And if I recall correctly, weren't we split up a few times in the Digital World?

**Tai: **Yeah, and it spelled out disaster for everyone. Remember you were forced to slave away at a restaurant once.

**Joe: **Okay, you've got a point.

**Sora: **Don't be such a quitter Tai, this Digimon attack just came at the worst time.

**Kari: **Incredible.

_Tai and Sora turn to Kari._

**Tai & Sora: **What?

**Kari: **You're both talking to each other.

_Tai and Sora blush and then glance at each other before scoffing and turning away with cold expressions. Joe could tell something happened._

**Joe: **Did you two get into a fight?

**Sora: **None of your business. All you need to know is that I hate Tai.

**Tai: **Yeah well I hate you.

**Kari: **Not this again…

_Joe steps up and motions them to cool it._

**Joe: **Look, I don't know what happened but I can tell this bickering is gonna give me a gigantic headache so how 'bout you both put aside the lovers' quarrel and focus on the task at hand.

_Tai and Sora turn to Joe looking vexed._

**Tai & Sora: **Lovers' quarrel!?

_Joe realizes he just stepped into dangerous territory._

**Joe: **Never mind! Forget it…just kidding around! Sorry!

_Tai turns to Izzy; eager to change the subject._

**Tai: **By the way Izzy, where did you disappear to? _Izzy happily holds up a phone._

**Izzy: **Well, I went to pick this up.

**Kari: **What is it? _Izzy begins typing._

**Izzy: **A satellite uplink, we can get onto the internet by hacking into the military satellite system.

_Tai, Sora, Joe and Kari exclaim with delight._

**Tai: **Izzy you're a genius! How does it work!?

**Izzy: **Well do you know what a semi-conductor is?

**Tai: **A guy who works part-time on a train.

**Sora, Joe & Kari: **Oh, brother…

**Izzy: **Never mind.

* * *

_Izzy gets to work and Tai lies back down on the ground in impatience._

**Tai: **Is it hooked up yet?

**Izzy: **Almost. In the mean time check the messages to see if anyone called back.

**Tai: **Oh. _Tai sits back up. _I forgot.

* * *

_He grabs and all 5 of them gather around the phone._

**Phone: **You have 2 new messages. _The first one happens to be Matt._

**Matt: **Hey Tai, it's Matt, so what's the big emergency? Call me back. _A thud and TK grunting is heard in the background. _Oh, I gotta go; Grandma fell asleep on TK again.

_The 5 of them become ecstatic, finally things are looking up._

**Kari: **Finally!

**Joe: **Good old Matt! _Tai prepares to send another voicemail._

**Tai: **I knew he'd come through eventually.

* * *

_Matt and TK are using the phone in Shimane listening for any incoming voicemails and one does come._

**Tai: **Hey Matt, did you and TK bring your Digivices with you? Hey, Kari what're you doing?

**Kari: **Hi TK. _Matt turns to TK._

**Matt: **Did you pack them?

* * *

_Tai's group gets another voicemail and this time it's from TK._

**TK: **This is TK; of course we have them, what's going on? Oh, by the way, hi Kari.

_This time Izzy takes over._

* * *

_Matt and TK get another voicemail._

**Izzy: **An evil Digimon has taken over the internet! Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon and Gatomon are fighting it now but they need help. Get your Digivices to a computer as fast as you can.

_Matt and TK turn to each other sweating. If they weren't in Shimane right now then looking for a computer would be a piece of cake but right now, it isn't._

**TK: **What do we do now?

* * *

_They leave the house but not before sending one last voicemail._

**Matt: **Guys, the closest thing our grandma has to a computer is an egg-timer! We're going into town to find one.

* * *

_Back on Tai's side they check the second message._

**Sora: **Alright, now let's listen to voicemail number 2.

_It beeps and they listen closely. This time the voice belongs to Mimi_

**Mimi: **Hey guys, its Mimi. The traffic didn't take as long to get through as I originally thought it would. I've finally arrived at a computer, now what should I do?

_The team exclaim with delight. The entire Digi-destined team are coming together again._

**Kari: **Yay!

**Sora: **All the pieces are coming together! _Izzy turns to Sora._

**Izzy: **Listen Sora, I need you to call Mimi back and walk her through these instructions. _He hands a piece of paper with the instruction written down._

**Sora: **Got it. _Sora immediately leaves the room, secretly happy to be away from Tai. What happened between them? Probably best not to say right now._

* * *

_Joe looks at Izzy with a bit of sweat on his face._

**Joe: **How much longer will it take to connect Izzy? I hate getting stressed.

**Tai: **Don't rush him Joe.

**Izzy: **Just a few more key strokes and…done! _The phone is fully connected to his laptop and their access loads up. _The uplink's working, we're back online!

**Kari: **You're the best Izzy!

**Tai: **Now let's exterminate that bug!

_The window comes up but Infermon isn't there. It's just images of Greymon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon and Gatomon._

**Joe: **Uh…I don't mean to be a downer but aren't we supposed to be seeing an evil looking computer bug right now.

**Izzy: **He left the phone company, now where's he? _Izzy manages to track down Infermon's email address._

**Tai: **Look! He sent another email! _The window pops up._

**Joe: **"I'm close to him." Close to who?

**Izzy: **He's in America!

**Tai: **He doesn't even have a green card! _Kari turns to Joe._

**Kari: **God bless America?

**Joe: **God save America! Please!

* * *

**(Time skip)**

_Infermon has arrived in New York's network and is messing with all the lights._

**Sora: **Izzy, I've given Mimi the instructions.

**Izzy: **Good. We'll need all the help we can get; the Digimon's in New York. He's eaten all the data in Kennedy airport and he's headed for the subway system.

* * *

_Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Kari are sat down. Izzy has more shakes while Kari gently strokes Miko who's on her lab._

**Tai: **Good, that'll definitely slow him down for sure. _Izzy finishes his shake._

**Izzy: **I'd better email Willis and let him know that Infermon's heading in his direction. I do have one question though: what do you guys think that Digimon would've been like if the virus had never attacked him.

**Kari: **I'm sure Infermon would've hatched into something cute. _She gives off a sad expression. _In a way I actually feel sorry for it? _Tai turns to his sister in surprise._

**Tai: **Why Kari?

**Kari: **It's just so sad. _She keeps stroking Miko. _New life was about to be born but it got corrupted by a virus.

**Sora: **_Sora puts on the same expression. _Yeah, I can see your point Kari. Infermon might've been a really good Digimon if that virus hadn't come and attacked him.

**Joe: **It can't be helped Sora; we can't prevent natural occurrences like viruses from happening; the only thing we can do is find ways to solve those problems.

**Tai: **You know I have a question of my own.

**Izzy: **And that is…

**Tai: **_Tai turns to Izzy._ Why are you still drinking that junk?!

**Izzy: **Look, just because you don't like to eat healthy doesn't mean that I don't. _Tai turns back to the screen._

**Tai: **Don't say I didn't warn you. _Kari whispers to Tai._

**Kari: **Poor Izzy, he doesn't know the stomach pain he's in for.

**Tai: **You can say that again sis.

**Kari: **I'll give him 20 minutes.

**Tai: **I'd give him 10.

**Joe: **You really need to get your Mom to change her recipes.

**Sora: **No kidding.

* * *

_They're interrupted by a sudden beeping alert. A web video showing Mimi has appeared._

**Mimi: **Hello? Hello?! Is this thing on!?

**Sora: **Mimi!

* * *

_Mimi's in the hotel manager's daughter's room._

**Mimi: **Sorry I'm late. The traffic on the way here was horrible, literally.

**Joe: **What matters is that you're here now.

**Kerry: **Hey Mimi. _Mimi worriedly and slowly turns to the girl behind her. _Are you playing a computer game right now?

**Mimi: **Uh…no I'm just speaking to a few friends of mine.

**Tai: **Hey, Mimi, who's that weird girl behind you. _Mimi turns back to the screen._

**Mimi: **Hey, she's not weird; she's a good friend of mine who helped me find this computer.

* * *

**Izzy: **Well, at any rate, the only ones we're waiting for now are TK and… _Another beeping alert occurs and a web video of Matt and TK pops up._

**Tai: **Matt!

**Mimi: **Hi, Matt!

**Matt: **Hey, Mimi great to see ya! How's your vacation in Hawaii?

**Mimi: **Aside from having to sacrifice it for this Digimon attack, best vacation ever! How're you and TK doing in Shimane?

**Matt: **I love grandma and all but I think I'd rather be in your place right now.

**Joe: **Uh…guys, as much I love our little internet reunion, we've got a job to do.

**Sora: **Matt, TK, is everything ready on your side?

**Matt: **We've got the Digivices!

**TK: **Now what!?

* * *

**Tai: **Awesome! We'll tell Gennai to upload Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon and Patamon onto the net!

**Matt: **You can do that?

**Floyd: **That sounds like fun. _Matt turns to the barber in embarrassment and he's giving Shou a wet shave. _Usually I just play solitaire on that thing. _Shou sits up in a huff._

**Shou: **Careful, Floyd! You almost cut my ear off!

_An elderly couple are sitting in the couches near TK who's also embarrassed._

**Old Man: **Kids today are so smart aren't they?

**Old Woman: **I still can't set the time on my VCR.

_The others can see what's going on in confusion._

**Tai: **Hey, Matt, is everything okay?

**Mimi: **Yeah, who are all those really ugly weirdoes in the room with you?

**Sora: **Mimi, be quiet, they'll hear ya!

**Mimi: **Oh, and what're they gonna do?

**Matt: **_Matt turns back. _Hey, they not weirdoes, they're my best friends! _He speaks quietly in a miffed tone. _Considering, this is the only computer in town!

* * *

**Tai: **_Tai smiles, missing these humorous conversations. _Gennai's transfer of the Digimon is almost completed. _Izzy finishes another shake and grabs another one._

**Izzy: **Hey, Tai, can I have yours?

_Tai doesn't stop him but is clearly worried._

**Tai: **Izzy, you're the bravest kid I've ever known. _The others are also worried._

**Joe: **Good grief! How many have you had? A better question is how much can you stomach?

**Sora: **We're warning you Izzy, you won't like the results later on.

_Kari whispers to Tai once again._

**Kari: **You know, a chocolate ice-cream sundae says the stomach pain will kick in, in about 15 minutes.

**Tai: **Wanna bet?

**Kari: **You're on!

_Tai turns back to the screen._

**Tai: **Okay, gang. Now that we're all gathered together…well sort of…that thing doesn't stand a chance! So let's give him the full Digimon attack! _He pumps his fist in the air. _Ready Digi-destined? _Matt and t__he rest all pump their fists in the air too._

**Digi-destined: **Yeah!

* * *

_We now go back to the network of tunnels where Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon and Gatomon are flying through once again after being re-uploaded. It's clear that the four of them are determined to make up for their earlier failure._

**Agumon: **We're going back in!

**Tentomon: **I assume Izzy and the others were unsuccessful in reaching anyone else?

**Agumon: **Then the 4 of us will just have to try and beat that thing by ourselves!

**Gatomon: **Don't worry; I'm itching to get claws on that bug. This time will give him a good thrashing.

**Biyomon: **_Biyomon turns to Gatomon in concern. _But what about your paws Gatomon, are they feeling okay?

_Gatomon smiles at her._

**Gatomon: **Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've got the rest of my nine lives back and my wrists are okay?

**Tentomon: **Then we're set! Hopefully, it won't be like last time.

**Agumon: **Last time he caught us off guard, but this time we're ready.

**Gatomon: **I agree with Agumon! This time we'll squash that bug!

**Biyomon: **But I'd feel better if the rest of our friends were here to help.

**Gomamon: **You rang! _As if on cue, 4 familiar Digimon are flying though the tunnel next to theirs._

**Palmon: **You can't get rid of us that easily!

**Gabumon: **Sorry we're late!

**Patamon: **I was surfing the net and I wiped out!

**Gomamon: **Hey, I'm the one who makes the jokes!

_Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon and Gatomon turn to see Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon and Patamon flying near them._

**Agumon: **Gabumon!

**Biyomon: **Palmon!

**Tentomon: **Gomamon!

**Gatomon: **Patamon!

**Gomamon: **Hope we didn't miss too much of the party!

**Agumon: **Nah, you just missed the opening act.

**Patamon: **Is TK on this ride?

**Gabumon: **He's not tall enough.

**Palmon: **Where's Mimi?

_Matt, Joe, Mimi and TK show up on screen and are ecstatic to see their respective partners._

**Mimi: **Palmon!

**Palmon: **Mimi! I've missed you so much!

**Mimi: **I've missed you too!

**Joe: **Gomamon, it's great to see ya again old friend!

**Gomamon: **Great to see ya too, Joe, old buddy!

**Matt: **Hey Gabumon!

**Gabumon: **It's good to see you Matt!

**TK: **Patamon!

**Patamon: **TK! _Izzy shows up on screen._

**Izzy: **Say hello later, we've got work to do!

**Gomamon: **Fasten your seat belts; it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

**Tentomon: **Keep your legs and wings inside the ride at all time!

**Izzy: **Just a little further guys, remember, he's dangerous so stay focused!

* * *

**Agumon: **_Agumon turns to address his friends. _Okay gang! Now that we're all gathered together Infermon doesn't stand a chance! This time he's finished! Ready Digimon!?

_The Digimon raise their hands/paws up in the air in unison._

**Digimon: **Yeah!

_Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon surf through the net at high speed to their destination with only one goal in mind: take out Infermon. Agumon is in the lead._

**Agumon: **This time, I'll kick his butt!

* * *

**Digi-destined status**

Tai Kamiya **o**

Matt Ishida **o**

Sora Takenouchi **o**

Izzy Izumi **o**

Joe Kido **o**

Mimi Tachikawa **o**

Takeru Takaishi 'TK' **o**

Kari Kamiya **o**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**** (So, all the Digi-destined have gathered and now 8 Digimon are up against one bug, a powerful one at that. What tricks does Infermon have next up his sleeve. Will the Digi-destined succeed? Find out on the next part of Our War Game.)  
****_

**(A/N: Please Review. Next chapter will come up next week.)**


	3. Part 3: Countdown to Armageddon

**Digimon Movie: Our War Game Rewritten (Part 3) - Countdown to Armageddon  
**

_All 8 Digi-destined and Digimon have gathered. Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Kari are gathered near Susumu's computer and Izzy's laptop. Matt and TK are in front of the barber's computer and Mimi is using a computer in the hotel. All the Digimon have travelled through the network of tunnels and in a blinding flash of white light they arrive once again in the internet. _

* * *

_This time they're in a pure white room with metal girder like objects. Infermon was standing on one of them with a red arrow above him and a pop up window saying this way appears, as if he's taunting his opponent._

**Infermon: **I'm looking for the programmer, don't interfere!

* * *

_The 8 Digimon prepare to do battle and so do the kids._

**Matt: **He's teasing us!

**Tai: **Oh yeah! Then let's get him!

**Matt: **It's time to Digivolve!

_Agumon and Gabumon rush in and Warp Digivolve together._

* * *

**Warp Digivolution theme (Movie) (Split Screen)**

_Tai and Matt's respective Digivices blast beams of light that engulf Agumon and Gabumon, causing them to flip and turn solid gold and sapphire._

**Agumon: **Agumon…!

**Gabumon: **Gabumon…!

WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champion!"**_

_They digivolve into Greymon and Garurumon, then MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon._ _Finally, they become WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. _

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champion!"**_

_Kids worldwide watch the Digivolution sequence into the Mega form in shock and awe, believing it to be a marvellous sight. WarGreymon's gains his armour, Brave Shield and Dramon Destroyers, __he__ waves his arms, creating rings of fire before doing a split. __He stamps his foot on the ground, releasing energy and at the same time MetalGarurumon sprouts his mechanical wings before looping in the air and landing on the ground. He fires millions of missiles that form countless of ice on the ground and the ice converges around them. _

**(Single screen)**

WarGreymon!

MetalGarurumon!

_**"Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

_Infermon crawls on the girders and looks up to see the two Mega Digimon approaching him at high speed. WarGreymon rapidly slices him in the face with his Dramon Destroyers. He does some real damage and Infermon spins rapidly. MetalGarurumon bounces off another girder and rams into him, doing more damage. Infermon is no match for the two strongest Digimon of the group and his armour gets cracked. _

* * *

_The others take advantage of this to join in._

**Biyomon: **Looks like we're off to a good start this time.

**Sora: **Biyomon, you'd better join in.

**Biyomon: **On it. _She takes flight._

* * *

**Izzy: **Let's get in on this Tentomon.

**Tentomon: **Thought you'd never ask. _He buzzes in._

* * *

**Joe: **Ready to be a bug exterminator Gomamon?

**Gomamon: **Now you're speaking my language. _He goes in._

* * *

**Mimi: **It's time to bloom again Palmon.

**Palmon: **You got it! _She flies in._

* * *

**TK: **Patamon, you'd better Digivolve.

**Patamon: **Right! _He joins in too._

* * *

**Kari: **It's our turn Gatomon.

**Gatomon: **Leave it to me Kari! _She goes in too._

_The rest of Digimon burst with energy and Digivolve to their highest level._

* * *

**Brave Heart tri (Split Screen)**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_The Digivices beam light high above. Kids who're watch the digivolution sequence in shock and awe like before._

**Biyomon: **Biyomon Digivolve to…!

**Tentomon: **Tentomon Digivolve to…!

**Gomamon: **Gomamon Digivolve to…!

**Palmon: **Palmon Digivolve to…!

**Patamon: **Patamon Digivolve to…!

_The kids watch images of Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Togemon and Angemon appear. Next moment, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon and Patamon are rapidly spinning in their Digi-zone and transform._

Birdramon!

Kabuterimon!

Ikkakumon!

Togemon!

Angemon!

**(-)**

* * *

"_**Digimon!"**_

_Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and TK's Kari's Digivices vibrate and turn solid red, purple, silver, green, yellow and pink. They shoot out beams of light that blast through their tags and the Crests of Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope and Light spiral into the air. They explode and beam down light, giving the Digimon strength._

**Birdramon: **Birdramon Digivolve to…!

**Kabuterimon: **Kabuterimon Digivolve to…!

**Ikkakumon: **Ikkakumon Digivolve to…!

**Togemon: **Togemon Digivolve to…!

**Angemon: **Angemon Digivolve to…!

**Gatomon: **Gatomon Digivolve to…!

_All of the go through the first phase of the Digivolution. The kids from all around world watch in amazement as the Digimon go through their second and third phase. _

**(Single Screen)**

_One by one they go through their respective final phase and prepare for battle._

Garudamon!

MegaKabuterimon!

Zudomon!

Lillymon!

MagnaAngemon!

Angewomon!

**(-)**

* * *

_The Ultimate level Digimon fly down to join with the two Mega Digimon. Lillymon is the first to attack._

**Lillymon: **I'll go first! Flower Cannon! _She brings out her flower gun and blasts a green shell of energy. Infermon jumps and evades the first one but a second shot completely paralyzes him._

**Mimi: **Nice shot Lillymon!

* * *

_MagnaAngemon and Angewomon attack Infermon on both sides. MagnaAngemon bounces off the girders and summons Excalibur. He slices Infermon, causing him to grunt in pain._

**TK: **You get him MagnaAngemon!

**Angewomon: **Now it's my turn!

_Angewomon radiates with pink energy and blasts off the girder to punch Infermon's in the face, causing him to grunt in pain again._

**Kari: **Put his lights out Angewomon!

* * *

_MegaKabuterimon comes in from below with his horn ready and electrified._

**MegaKabuterimon: **Batter up Zudomon! Horn Buster!_ The giant bug blasts an electrical energy beam and that blows Infermon sky high._

**Izzy: **Go MegaKabuterimon!

* * *

_Zudomon jumps from girder to girder and prepares to strike with his hammer._

**Zudomon: **Vulcan's Hammer! _He slams it into Infermon and he's sent flying._

**Joe: **Alright Zudomon! Home run!

_Infermon manages to straighten himself out and attacks while be blown back._

**Infermon: **Spider Shooter!

_He blasts deadly energy bullets from his mouth but Garudamon flies in at high speed to counter._

**Garudamon: **Wing Blade! _She surrounds herself in a fiery aura and blasts a flaming bird. The attack ploughs through the bullets with ease and sends Infermon flying._

**Sora: **Nice one Garudamon!

* * *

_WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are high in the air and make a beeline for the computer bug._

**MetalGarurumon: **Metal Wolf Claw! _He releases a cold blast from his mouth._

**WarGreymon: **Terra Force! _He generates and launches a miniature version of the sun._

_Both attacks combine and make a direct him. Infermon shouts in pain and is sent crashing into the girder below them. A huge explosion occurs._

* * *

**Matt: **Way to go MetalGarurumon!

**Tai: **You're the bomb WarGreymon; you creamed him!

_Sora isn't looking so sure._

**Sora: **Wait a minute, look!

_The smoke clears to reveal that Infermon is okay and growling in anger. His armour and face are badly damaged but he's alive and kicking much to the Digi-destined's shock. There's no way he could've survived their combination of attacks._

**TK: **No way!

**Kari: **But how!?

**Joe: **That Digimon's armour is thicker than Tai's head!

**Tai: **Hey! _Mimi turns to Lillymon._

**Mimi: **Lillymon! Try using your Flower Wreathe! It'll counteract the computer virus that's infected him. _Lillymon gives the thumbs up with a smile._

**Lillymon: **Consider it done! _She makes a beeline for Infermon at high speed. _Flower Wreathe!

_Infermon jumps and locks in its limbs again while at the same time he gains new powers._

* * *

**Infermon: **Infermon Digivolve to…Diaboramon! _Infermon's image blurs and changes into something more horrifying._

_The bug is now dark blue with two long arms with very long blood red claws. It has 2 legs with the same claws. It wears a black helmet similar to WarGreymon's and has yellow hair. _

* * *

_The Digi-destined are in shock and horror._

**Matt: **What's going on!

**Tai: **He Digivolved!

**Izzy: **Now he's at the Mega Level!

**Joe: **This just went from bad to worse!

**Diaboramon: **Cable Crusher!

_He stretches out his arm and before Lillymon could use her Flower Wreathe she gets grabbed and she screams._

**Mimi: **Lillymon!

* * *

**(Music Pause)**

_Diaboramon smashes Lillymon through 3 girders and she screams in absolute pain and anguish. A huge explosion occurs when she slams into a 4__th__ one and her scream is still heard. The smoke clears to show her groaning with her eyes closed. Her flower cap is torn down, showing her green thorny vine-like but beautiful hair. _

_MagnaAngemon flies in to save her._

**MagnaAngemon: **Hang on!

_Unfortunately, even MagnaAngemon is no match for Diaboramon and gets caught in his other arm. _

**TK: **MagnaAngemon!

_MagnaAngemon screams and gets slammed into another girder. Diaboramon lands on a horizontal one. Mimi and TK panic for their partners._

**TK: **Oh, MagnaAngemon are you alright!?

**Mimi: **Oh, Lillymon! Lillymon, say something, anything! Lillymon!

_Lillymon manages to open her eyes but some strain is heard in her voice._

**Lillymon: **Never better…

**Mimi: **Stay strong, please!

**Lillymon **Don't worry Mimi…everything's under control…

**TK: **MagnaAngemon! Oh, speak to me! Come on, get up! Say something!

**MagnaAngemon: **_MagnaAngemon struggles to keep the hands off his neck. _Don't worry TK, I'm alright!

* * *

_Mimi begins shaking the computer._

**Mimi: **Lillymon, I'll find a way to save you!

* * *

**TK: **I'm coming, I'll come get you!

_Shou and Floyd are confused with what they're seeing and Matt is infuriated with what Diaboramon has done._

**Matt: **TK…Mimi…you can't!

* * *

**(Music Un-pause)**

**Matt: **But you can! _MetalGarurumon roars and charges in._

**Tai: **Wipe him out! _WarGreymon blasts off like a rocket and attacks._

* * *

_Diaboramon see the two Mega Digimon coming his way in fury._

**MetalGarurumon: **Ice Wolf Claw!

_MetalGarurumon unloads his arsenal of ice missiles and unleashes them like a hurricane but Diaboramon is clearly faster than it was as Infermon because he quickly manages to evade them. __Luckily, his grip on MagnaAngemon and Lillymon loses and they gasp for air before flying back in to join back in the fight, as do the rest of the Ultimate level Digimon._

* * *

_One of the missiles land a direct hit but Diaboramon is unaffected and blasts out his own attack._

**Diaboramon: **Web Wrecker!

_He blasts out a deadly high powered energy bullet from his core that looks like it's made a direct hit. WarGreymon flies like a bullet toward the chaotic virus. Diaboramon manages to quickly break off one of his Dramon Destroyers but the Digimon of Courage still went forward and gives a hard left hook on the face with all his strength. Diaboramon is sent flying and screaming, crashing into a girder. _

* * *

_The Digi-destined in Tai's house are looking at the screen intently, cheering on their Digimon except for Izzy who's looking a little anxious and sweaty._

**Sora: **Way to go WarGreymon!

_Tai shouts out orders._

**Tai: **MagnaAngemon, Angewomon double team him! MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon circle around! Lillymon, watch Zudomon's back! MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon attack!

* * *

_Angewomon gets in close to attack._

**Angewomon: **Celestial Arrow!

_She turns elongates the wings on her gloves but Diaboramon reacted faster and punches her in the stomach. Angewomon screams as she gets sent flying but her knight (or rather angel) in shining armour, MagnaAngemon catches her in time. They nod at each other and blast off. _

* * *

_Garudamon is the next to attack and comes up from behind._

**Garudamon: **I'm going to tear you apart! Phoenix Claw!

_She attempts to slash Diaboramon but he jumps up in the air and clasps his hands together. The bug smashes Garudamon on the head and she is sent down screaming in pain. She crashes into girder and Diaboramon attacks just as she gets up._

**Diaboramon: **Web Wrecker!

_He blasts another energy bullet from his chest and it makes a direct hit._

* * *

**Lillymon: **Hey ugly! _Diaboramon looks up from his girder to see Lillymon making a beeline for him again. _Nobody does that to me and gets away with it! Flower Cannon!

_The Fairy blasts another shot of energy but Diaboramon evades quickly and heads up to her._

**Lillymon: **Vicious Vine! _She whips out her thorny vines but Diaboramon uses incredible speed and agility to avoid them all and get behind. Lillymon gasps when she turns. Diaboramon swats her away and she screams as she is sent slamming into another girder. Diaboramon launches another energy bullet at Lillymon but WarGreymon arrives in time_

**WarGreymon: **Shield! _He brings out his Brave Shield and deflects the blast. _Now MegaKabuterimon!

* * *

_MegaKabuterimon blasts off from a girder like a rocket at high speed and grabs Diaboramon in his hands. He holds onto him as tight as he can._

**MegaKabuterimon: **I'm not letting go! _He tightens his grip but Diaboramon roars and releases and energy wave from his body, knocking MegaKabuterimon back. The virus bug punches the Digimon of Knowledge several times before sending him back._

* * *

**Zudomon: **Vulcan's Hammer! _A yellow thunderbolt strikes Diaboramon in the chest, sending him back. He sees Zudomon jump from girder to girder._

**Joe: **Go Zudomon!

_Zudomon jumps as high as he can and launches his hammer like a boomerang but Diaboramon stretches his arms and catches before returning it to sender. Zudomon is struck in the stomach by his own weapon and he roars in pain. _

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster! _MegaKabuterimon attempts to ram into the virus with his electrified horn but Diaboramon grabs Zudomon's by his horn and lifts him up with incredible strength before slamming him into MegaKabuterimon's back. Both of them shout in pain and crash into a girder._

**Kari: **This is terrible, they're outmatched!

**Tai: **Don't say that; they have plenty of energy left!

**Sora: **Come on guys, you can do it!

* * *

_Diaboramon notices the two angels approach him from afar._

**Angewomon: **Let's squash this bug MagnaAngemon!

**MagnaAngemon: **I'm with you!

_He blasts another energy bullet but MagnaAngemon slices it with his blade. Both angels attack._

**Angewomon: **Heaven's Charm! _Angewomon claps her hands together and sends a deadly pink cross of light._

**MagnaAngemon: **Excali-burst! _MagnaAngemon slices the air and launches an energy slash._

_Both attacks combines and Diaboramon had not time to evade this time so he shouts in pain when he gets hit and sent upward. He stops in front of Lillymon who has her flower gun right in front of his chest with a giggle and a smirk._

**Lillymon: **Hi. Flower Cannon! _She blasts her shot and blows Diaboramon away._

**MetalGarurumon: **_MetalGarurumon runs in the air. _Garuru Tomahawk! _First he unleashes a couple of missiles then a larger one from his belly. They all make direct __contact and freeze the bug in a ball of ice after he grunts in pain._

_Garudamon flies back in for some payback. She reels her arm back before slamming her fist into Diaboramon, sending him flying in Zudomon's path._

**Garudamon: **Now Zudomon!

**Zudomon: **Right! _He brings back his hammer and smashes the ice ball as if it were a baseball. _Go long, MegaKabuterimon! _Diaboramon screams as he battered around like a baseball. MegaKabuterimon comes in from above with his electrified horn._

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster! _He rams into Diaboramon and crashes him into the girder below. Diaboramon growls as he struggles to get up but unfortunately for him WarGreymon flies towards him at high speed._

**WarGreymon: **Nova Force! _He stretches out his one Dramon Destroyer and spins like a hurricane, turning into a mini-tornado._

**Diaboramon: **Cable Crusher!

_He stretches his arms to attack but the force from WarGreymon's spin knocks them aside and he smashes into Diaboramon. _

* * *

_The Digi-destined cheer with the joy; ecstatic to see the tide of the battle turns in their favour._

**Mimi: **Yay, we're gonna win! This battle is as good as ours!

* * *

**Matt: **This bozo clearly doesn't stand a chance against all 8 of us!

**TK: **You can say that again big brother!

* * *

**Tai: **Diaboramon may be a Mega Level Digimon but he's newly digivolved! WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are far more experienced so of course this chump is toast!

**Kari: **And our Digimon may only be at the Ultimate Level…

**Sora: **But they have a lot of battling experience compared to that computer bug so it doesn't matter!

**Joe: **Right, so even if Diaboramon is a Mega Digimon, he doesn't have a lot of experience in fighting! We're gonna win!

**Tai: **_Tai gives the final order. _Alright guys! You have him outnumbered and outclassed, now finish him off! _Izzy is sweating more than ever and begins gritting his teeth._

* * *

_WarGreymon moves into to slice the Diaboramon with his last Dramon Destroyer but the bug manages to break it off like the first one. WarGreymon cringes but that doesn't stop him from delivering a hard right hook to the face._

_**...**_

* * *

**Tai: **Nice punch WarGreymon! You've got him cornered!

**Sora: **Look out, Garudamon! _Izzy is really starting to look extremely sick and pale._

**Izzy: **It's…no…use…!

**Tai: **What're you talking about?! We're winning!

**Joe: **Hammer away at that thing, Zudomon!

**Kari: **You can do it, Angewomon!

**Izzy: **_Izzy groans in agony and clutches his stomach. _This could be it!

**Tai: **Yeah, great, huh? _Izzy turns to the others._

**Izzy: **Not that! _They all turn to him in annoyance._

**Tai: **What's going on!?

**Izzy: **There's something wrong with me!?

**Tai: **What is it!?

**Kari: **What's wrong?

**Izzy: **I think it's your mother's recipes! _He limply makes his way towards the exits while holding his groin._

**Tai: **See! I hate to say we told you so, but…we told you so!

**Sora: **Next time listen to our warnings!

_Izzy exits and Kari looks at the time before smiling._

**Kari: **Hey, it did take 15 minutes; looks like you owe me a chocolate ice-cream sundae Tai.

_Tai groans in disappointment._

* * *

_Diaboramon gets slammed into another girder after taking a merciless beating from all the Digimon. It looks like it's all over for him but it wasn't. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon charge up for their final attack but it's taking far too long, giving Diaboramon time to recover._

**Matt: **Tai, look something's wrong!

* * *

_Everyone at Tai's house turns to the computer and sees what's happening._

* * *

_WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon blast their attacks but it may be too late._

* * *

_Tai grabs onto the computer and Sora, Joe and Kari move closer as well._

**Kari: **What's going on!?

**Tai: **Oh no! They're slowing down!

**Joe: **Please, hit!

* * *

_Unfortunately, Joe's pleas weren't heard and Diaboramon dodges at the last second._

* * *

**Tai: **Huh?! COME ON!

_He hits the computer, prompting Sora and Joe to hold him back due the Child of Courage's previous incidents with technology._

**Joe:** How many times are we gonna have this conversation, Tai!?

_All of sudden, a sound comes from the computer and they turn to see the blue screen of death. Their jaws drop and their eyes threaten to pop out of their heads. Joe's glasses nearly fall off._

**Sora: **Uh oh…

* * *

_In the internet, Matt, Mimi and TK are shocked to see that WarGreymon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon and Angewomon have frozen in place in response to their system crashing._

**Matt: **Tai, where'd you go! WarGreymon and half of our Digimon practically stopped moving!

**Mimi: **They aren't responding, what's happened to them?

* * *

_Tai and the others are panicking just as Izzy comes back in looking better. Kari is groaning._

**Tai: **Oh no! Oh no, oh no!

**Sora: **Tai, what have you done!?

**Joe: **We're mince meat!

**Izzy: **_He breathes a sigh of relief. _I feel a lot better. _They turn to Izzy._

**Tai: **I didn't touch anything! I swear!

_Izzy freaks out when he sees what Tai just did to the computer. The Child of Knowledge runs over and pushes him out of the way._

**Izzy: **Tai, what did you do!?

**Tai: **It wasn't my fault besides, who told you to go to the bathroom at such an important time?

**Izzy: **_Izzy gives a few key strokes and hits the reboot button, forcing it to reboot. _Like I had a choice! Oh! Why did you have to crash the computer, now I have to reboot!

_Kari tries to defend her brother._

**Kari: **Hold on, Izzy! Tai never meant for any of this to happen!

**Tai: **Yeah, it's not like I did it on purpose or anything! _Izzy is not having it._

**Izzy: **Yeah right! Just like it wasn't your fault with Sora!

_Sora and Kari widen their eyes except for Joe._

**Tai: **That wasn't…! _Tai is speechless. He turns to Sora with a slightly guilty expression and she returns that expression. The Sora looks to the floor awkwardly and Tai is looking conflicted. _My fault…oh, okay…maybe it was my fault.

**Izzy: **What happened?

**Joe: **Yeah, how 'bout filling me and Izzy because right now we're completely clueless.

**Kari: **Come on guys, tell them.

**Sora: **Fine, you see…it was my birthday last Sunday.

**Izzy: **Yeah, I remember that. So?

**Tai: **It was really stupid; I got her this really great hairpin for her birthday.

**Sora: **But then I got mad and said, 'Oh, you don't like my hairstyle?'

**Tai: **Then I said, 'Who could tell, you're always wearing a hat!'

**Sora: **'So, now you don't like my hat, huh?!'

**Tai: **It's very confusing.

**Sora: **The both of us then got into a huge fight. It was verbal at first but then it turned physical.

_Joe and Izzy stare at the both of them with looks of disbelief._

**Joe: **You mean, this whole argument has been over one little hairclip?

**Izzy: **That's what you fought about?

_Tai turns to Sora looking miffed._

**Tai: **Look, I've tried apologizing to you Sora, but you kept avoiding me at school, you won't return any of my phone calls and you blocked my emails. _Sora kept trying to look away with a guiltier expression but she speaks._

**Sora: **You mean…all those times you've kept trying to talk to me you just wanted to apologize?

_Now Tai is angry, how could she not know that?_

**Tai: **Yes, I've been trying to apologize to you, what do you think I've been doing trying to do?! Besides, I'm the only one who should be angry!

_Sora lightly gasps and turns to him. _

**Sora: **What?!

_The others keep their mouths shut and just watch in concern. Tai is not only angry but he's also hurt while staring at her._

**Tai: **All I've ever done the last 2 weeks was thinking about you, I could never take my mind off you no matter how much I tried. Every time I've tried to make it up to you, you just ignore me! I thought really hard about what to get you for your birthday Sora. You don't even know what I had to sacrifice!

**Sora: **What're you talking about!?

**Tai: **I got invited to join a really huge soccer camp from abroad for 3 weeks. It was a big opportunity for me but I skipped out because it was the week before your birthday. The next day it was raining and I spent all day outside working my butt off to look for a present for you Sora and because of that I got sick with a high fever for 3 days!

_Sora widens her eyes in shock upon hearing this._

**Sora: **You…you declined a soccer camp and got sick, just for me!? _Tai glares daggers at Sora._

**Tai: **Yes! I didn't complain because all I ever wanted to do was to make you happy! That was it!

**Sora: **Tai…_Sora is touched that Tai would give up so much for her but it looks like its too late._

**Tai: **I hope you're happy with yourself Sora because when you rejected me last week you wasted everything I had to go through. _Sora keeps widening her eyes in epiphany and sadness. _You destroyed our friendship, you hurt my feelings and…you broke our promise and my heart.

_He coldly looks away from her back to the screen. Sora is really hurt and emotionally taken aback as she's hit with realization over the past week. Tai gave up a big opportunity to get her present and got sick in the process and instead of appreciating what he did for her she acted like a brat and completely rejects him, destroying their friendship and betraying everything they've been through together. Upon realizing how terrible she's been, Sora reaches out to Tai in an attempt to talk to him._

**Sora: **Tai…I…I don't know what to say…I…I'm so- _Tai throws her hand off when she places it on her shoulder, surprising her. Tai glares at her._

**Tai: **Don't! Just don't! Don't even bother trying to talk to me; I'm not saying another word to you right now Sora! You made that choice a long time ago, live with it! It's too late. You were right about me being stupid, 'cause I was stupid enough to actually care about you!

_Now Sora is emotionally shattered and awkwardly turns her head away with a guilty and regretful expression. She clutches onto her jeans and grits her teethes while tears well up in her eyes. Tai himself wells up with some tears. Izzy, Kari and Joe look at each other uncomfortably, feeling as though they should stay out of this. The computer suddenly makes a noise and it restores to normal._

**Izzy: **We're back online.

* * *

_We go back to the battlefield where their screens pop back. But when they do, all the kids could see was true devastation. The room was now filled with black debris._

**Tai: **WarGreymon!

_They gasp in horror at the sight of what Diaboramon has done to their Digimon. Matt is mad and Mimi has her hands over her mouth._

**Matt: **Hey guys, where were you!? You all sure picked a lousy time to take a lunch break!

**Mimi: **It was horrible; I wanted to cover my eyes the whole time!

_It wasn't a battle; it was a massacre. Every one of them were maimed, mangled and broken with missing pieces of armour, tattered dresses/clothing, shredded wings and multiple wounds covering their bodies. Tai is close to tears._

**Tai: **What happened to him?! WarGreymon! WARGREYMON!

* * *

_All the kids watching could only look at this awful scene in silence. _

* * *

_WarGreymon was floating in the air. He's severely injured; multiple cuts and bruises cover his skin, he's missing pieces of armour and is covered in cracks all around his armour and helmet. _

**Tai: **WarGreymon… _WarGreymon slowly manages to open his eyes but his voice is strained._

**WarGreymon: **Tai…I can't…move. _All the Digi-destined look like they want to cry._

* * *

_MetalGarurumon's metal body is covered in cracks and bruises._

**Matt: **MetalGarurumon! _He opens his eyes._

**MetalGarurumon: **Matt…

* * *

_Garudamon is covered in multiple cuts and bruises and her wings look like they've been torn._

**Sora: **Garudamon! Please wake up! Garudamon! _She manages to wake up._

**Garudamon: **Sora…

* * *

_MegaKabuterimon is in a horrible state. His entire body is covered in cracks, cuts and bruises, his horn has been bent a bit and his shell is covered in so many cracks. Pieces of it are missing._

**Izzy: **MegaKabuterimon!

**MegaKabuterimon: **Izzy…What's…happening…?

* * *

_Zudomon's hammer has been destroyed. His shell and claws have been chipped and cracked, he's covered in cuts and bruises and his horn has been cut a bit._

**Joe: **Zudomon!

**Zudomon: **Joe…

* * *

_Lillymon's dress is tattered and filled with holes. Her wings are looking shredded and she's covered in a lot of cuts and bruises._

**Mimi: **Lillymon! Please, wake up! Don't die!

**Lillymon: **Mimi…help me…please…

* * *

_MagnaAngemon's clothes are tattered and covered in holes. He's also covered in bruises and his helmet has been broken in half. His wings have also been shredded. His beam shield and the compartment for his blade have been shattered_

**TK: **MagnaAngemon! Say something! Speak to me!

**MagnaAngemon: **TK…

* * *

_Angewomon's clothes are tattered and covered in holes as well. She's covered in bruises and a wing on her helmet is chipped off. Her 8 wings have also been shredded._

**Kari: **Angewomon! Please, say you're alright!

**Angewomon: **Kari…

* * *

_Tai is hugging onto the computer screen and slumps down is depression as Izzy looks at his laptop._

**Tai: **I let him down! I should've been there!

_Kari and Sora attempt to comfort him._

**Kari: **Tai no, don't say that!

**Sora: **It's not your fault! There was nothing any of us could do! _Tai just remains silent and Sora desperately tries to get him to talk._ Tai, talk to me!

**Tai: **_Tai's tone is quite threatening. _Go away…

**Sora: **Tai, please! Talk to me! I'm begging you; please don't shut me out like this!

**Tai: **Why shouldn't I? This is the same thing you've been doing to me for the past week!

**Sora: **_Sora, Kari and Joe lightly gasp at what he just said. Sora is once again feeling hurt. _Tai…I'm sorry…I- _She's cut off again when Tai turns in fury._

**Tai: **SHUT UP!

**Kari: **Tai!

_Sora is once again emotionally shattered and tears well up in her eyes again. Realizing, he just hurt her feelings Tai looks away in guilt and conflict._

**Tai: **I…I…

**Izzy: **'Your Digimon's a loser!'

_They turn to Izzy in shock and Tai is angry._

**Tai: **What did you say!? _Izzy is really reading another email but makes it seem too real._

**Izzy: **How could 2 Mega Level Digimon along with 6 Ultimate level Digimon lose to one lousy bug? WarGreymon quit like a coward!' OW!

_Tai slugs in Izzy in the shoulder in anger before grabbing him by his shirt._

**Tai: **You take that back or I'll…!

_It takes Kari and Joe combined to stop him from punching the techie._

**Kari: **Tai stop it!

**Joe: **Easy Tai, easy!

**Izzy: **I was reading an email from another kid! _Tai is still quite vexed._

**Tai: **You didn't have to read it so well…

**Matt: **Hey you two! This isn't the time to be fighting!

_Tai throws Izzy down and crawls back to the computer._

**Tai: **Stupid emails…

* * *

_Diaboramon was somewhere else in the internet, somewhere dark. He holds a clock in his claws before making it disappear with a wave of his hand._

**Diaboramon: **Go back to the beginning.

* * *

_On Tai's side, Diaboramon is sending another email._

**Tai: **Diaboramon's back! Huh, another email. 'Who can count backwards from ten?' Huh?

**Kari: **What does it mean?

**Tai: **Is he giving us a maths test?

**Sora: **Doubt it, I bet it's something sick and sadistic.

**Joe: **Plus I've had plenty of maths test and they've never given a question like that.

* * *

_Matt and TK look at their screen in concern._

**TK: **What's that?

* * *

_A time starting from 10 minutes appears in front of Diaboramon's image and begins counting down. What's worse is that his image is doubling every time. The process repeats with every image every second._

* * *

**Matt: **Hey, what's with the timer?

* * *

**Tai: **He's making copies of himself! He's multiplying!

**Izzy: **It gets worse. The USA just launched two nuclear missiles!

_They turn to Izzy in shock._

**Tai, Sora, Joe and Kari: **Huh?! _Izzy is trembling in fear._

**Izzy: **Willis says the government has no explanation for it but he found out the Diaboramon is in the Pentagon's computers. I hope I didn't lead him there with my satellite uplink! One of the missiles is headed for Colorado! _He turns to the rest in horror. _They're gonna land in less than 10 minutes!?

**Joe: **WHAT?!

**Tai: **That explains the timer but what's in Colorado!?

* * *

**(9 minutes, 25 seconds and counting)**

_Diaboramon continues to multiply._

* * *

**Izzy: **I have no idea; in the meantime Diaboramon keeps multiplying.

**Tai: **But the military has the power to stop it, right?

**Sora: **I don't think the military can do anything about it right now, Tai?

**Izzy: **She's right; every country's trying to intercept them, including Japan but Diaboramon has infiltrated all their computers and is rerouting them to fall harmlessly in the ocean near Hawaii!

* * *

_Mimi heard that loud and clear. She bangs on desk._

**Mimi: **Hawaii!? _She runs to the window and sees a missile whizz through the sky past Hawaii. She runs back to the computer with a look of panic. _Izzy, you're right! I just saw something fly through the sky like a shooting star.

* * *

**Izzy: **That's probably the missile headed for Colorado. I've also got the trajectory for the other missile, let me calculate. _He does the calculation and becomes horrified to see the results. _Guys, its aimed right for this neighbourhood!

_Tai drops to the floor while the rest are filled with terror._

**Sora: **Diaboramon isn't just trying to destroy whatever's in Hawaii!

**Kari: **He's also after us!

**Joe: **You mean to say, in about 9 minutes, this entire neighbourhood is gonna get vaporised along with us and thousands of people and become one large crater?! This is the worst nightmare that could ever happen!

* * *

**(9 minutes)**

* * *

**Izzy: **Guys, look, emails from all over the world! 'Get that evil Digimon!' 'You're our only hope!' Here's another one, 'be back by 6 o'clock!' Oh, wait, that's from my Mom.

* * *

**(8 minutes)**

**Tai: **I'm trying to save the world and you're reading fan mail!

* * *

_The window disappears._

**Izzy: **We've just lost our connection!

**Tai & Joe: **Great! _They both drop to the ground._

**Izzy: **Don't worry, I'll get it back!

**Sora: **What do we do Izzy!?

**Izzy: **I think if we defeat the original Diaboramon the rest will disappear.

**Tai: **What?! _They become delighted enough to get up._

**Sora: **Really?!

**Izzy: **All we have to do is destroy each one until we find the original.

**Kari: **And if we defeat the original…

**Joe: **Then the missiles will deactivate before they land!

**Tai: **Sounds great! How many are there so far?

**Izzy: **Oh no! _As the emails keep coming Izzy slowly turns with a pale expression._

**Tai: **Spit it out Izzy! How many are there?

**Izzy: **There are over 75,000 and counting…

_Tai and the rest gasp in horror at what they're up against. They're so lost for words but mange to speak._

**Kari: **No…

**Joe: **This is the worst mathematical nightmare in my entire life.

**Sora: **We couldn't even defeat one Diaboramon, how can we defeat an entire army?

**Joe: **Not to mention Zudomon and the others can't do anything anyway; they're too badly injured to even move a single muscle.

**Kari: **_Kari shakes onto her brother. _Tai, what do we do? _The wild haired leader is speechless._

**Tai: **I…I don't know…

_A hoarse voice echoes through the room._

**WarGreymon: **Tai…

**Izzy: **What's that? Didn't sound like my stomach?

**WarGreymon: **Tai.

_Tai turns to the screen._

* * *

**WarGreymon: **Have faith, I'll find the original. _He lifts himself up._

**Tai: **WarGreymon…

* * *

**MetalGarurumon: **I'll help you. _He lifts himself up and one by one, so do the others._

**Matt: **MetalGarurumon…

* * *

**Garudamon: **I will join you.

**Sora: **Garudamon…

* * *

**MegaKabuterimon: **You're not going anywhere without me.

**Izzy: **MegaKabuterimon…

* * *

**Zudomon: **I'm not finished yet.

**Joe: **Zudomon…

* * *

**Lillymon: **Mimi…don't worry about me.

**Mimi: **Lillymon…

* * *

**MagnaAngemon: **Be strong TK.

**TK: **MagnaAngemon…

* * *

**Angewomon: **I won't give up either Kari.

**Kari: **Angewomon…

* * *

**Izzy: **They're so slow. _Izzy realizes what's going on and begins typing like crazy. _It's because of all the emails! They're slowing down our Digimon's processing speed!

* * *

_The 8 Digimon stand proudly with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon at the front, prepared to make their final stand. The access portal leading to Diaboramon opens up._

**Izzy: **I've gotta write to everybody and tell them to stop emailing us until the Digimon are back to full strength.

**Tai: **Are you crazy Izzy! Do you know how long that'll take? There's no time! Now we're…

* * *

**Yuuko: **Just about…finished.

_Yuuko has put the cake in a microwave and right now there's only 7 minutes left._

* * *

**Here we go**

_WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon went down the tunnel. At the very front were the Digimon of Courage and Friendship who were leading the 6 ultimates into battle. _

* * *

_Kids from all over the world are typing and clicking to send their support._

* * *

_Even Senri, Noriko and the rest of Kari's friends have put the party on hold to watch this battle and send their own support  
_

* * *

_Each of the 8 Digimon are determined to put an end to Diaboramon who's on the other side once and for all._

* * *

_More kids from all over the world send emails as they continue making their way through the tunnel._

* * *

_Izzy becomes horrified to see hundreds of more emails coming in; now the Digimon's processing speed will reduce even more. Tai, Sora, Kari and Joe anxiously stare at the computer screen. _

* * *

_Mimi stares into the screen with concern for her partner and the rest._

* * *

_Matt and TK also anxiously stare at their computer screen, hoping their partners will come through. The emails come in faster and TK grabs on to his brother._

* * *

**TK: **Tell me…will they make it?

**Matt: **I'm not sure, TK, but they're gonna try.

* * *

**Mimi: **Lillymon…everyone…please be safe…I have faith in you. _She clutches onto the desk as a tear streams down her cheek._

* * *

**Tai: **Don't give up guys, no matter what happens, don't give up!

_Kari hugs onto her older brother._

**Kari: **Brother, will they be alright? I don't want them to get hurt anymore. _Tai hugs his sister back._

**Tai: **Don't worry, Kari. Everything will be okay. WarGreymon, Angewomon and everyone else will make it out alright.

**Kari: **I hope so…_She cries onto her brother._

_Tai stares back into the computer screen along with Joe and Sora._

**Joe: **All we can do now is have faith that they'll pull through.

_Seeing Tai so stress, prompts Sora to reach out and compassionately place a hand on his shoulder. _

**Tai: **Huh? _He turns around, surprised. _Sora…

**Sora: **Tai…

_Despite the tension between them, the both of the sadly smile at each other. It looks like there may still be hope for them._

* * *

**(6½ minutes)**

* * *

_One of the missiles flies past a country._

* * *

_The Digimon have arrived at the exit. First WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon blast out of the tunnel, followed by Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon, then Zudomon and Lillymon and finally MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. The 8 of them have finally arrived at their destination and they're in for quite the horrific shock of their lives._

_**…**_

* * *

**Digi-destined status**

Tai Kamiya **o **

Matt Ishida **o **

Sora Takenouchi **o **

Izzy Izumi **o **

Joe Kido **o **

Mimi Tachikawa **o **

Takeru Takaishi 'TK' **o **

Kari Kamiya **o **

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**(Things have just gotten from bad to worse; It's do or die for the Digi-destined. Diaboramoon has their Digimon completely outnumbered and they must now have a race with time or it's goodbye Odaiba and Colorado. Can The Digi-destined defeat Diaboramon, especially with their Digimon in their current conditions. Find out next week on part 4)**

**(A/N: I hoped you all loved this. At first I was gonna let WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fight on their own in part 4 like in the movie but in the end I changed my mind and allowing all the Digimon to have the final confrotnation with Diaboramon. Feel free to review.)**


	4. Part 4: Final Confrontation! Omnimon!

**Digimon Movie: Our War Game Rewritten (Part 4)**

**(A/N: This is it. The final part of Our War Game. My special Taiora moment is ready, so I hope you enjoy it.)**

* * *

_The 8 Digi-destined and the 8 Digimon prepare to have their final confrontation with Diaboramon. Kids from all over the world are sending their support via email while watching in awe. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari pray for their respective Digimon's safety, especially since they got injured and mangled at the hands of Diaboramon last time. If they don't win then in about 6 minutes Odaiba and Colorado are gonna get blown up by a nuclear missile._

* * *

_After travelling through the tunnel, WarGreymon and the other Digimon finally arrive in a huge room. Their worst fears were confirmed because WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon are faced with millions and millions of Diaboramon who're crawling all over the room repeatedly saying "don't interfere."_

* * *

_Complete horror fills the Digidestined at the sight of what they're facing on screen and the Digimon float in front of their respective partners. They knew Diaboramon made so many copies of himself but they didn't think it'd be this much._

**Sora: **This can't be real…can it?

**Kari:** There are so many of them, it's a swarm!

**Matt: **How many copies of Diaboramon are there now?

**Mimi: **Joe, you're the maths expert, any ideas?

**Joe: **Not a clue, Izzy and I lost track while ago.

**Izzy: **But it's gotta be well over a million.

**TK: **Or maybe even a billion.

**Tai: **And we have to find the real one among all of this?

* * *

_The swarm stop and fire their attacks. It's now raining Web Wreckers and the Digimon do their best to evade as swiftly as they could with incredible dexterity but unfortunately the emails take their toll once again plus there are too many bullets to dodge. Even worse is that Zudomon, Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon are bigger targets. _

_Zudomon is the first to get hit and he screams in pain and anguish as the bullets rain down on him._

**Joe **No!

_MegaKabuterimon is the next to get hit and his shell is unable to protect him. He repeatedly shouts in pain and gets covered in smoke as well._

**Izzy: **MegaKabuterimon!

_Garudamon screams in pain as she gets pelted with the bullets and is unable to move faster to due to the emails._

**Sora: **Garudamon!

_MagnaAngemon and Angewomon work together to dodge the incoming attacks but even that's not enough and they get pelted to, causing them to scream in pain as well._

**TK/Kari: **MagnaAngemon/Angewomon!

_Being smaller, Lillymon is finding a bit easier to dodge brings out her flower gun but she yelps in pain when it's blown away by the bullets. Soon a lot of bullets plummet on her and she screams in absolute agony._

**Mimi: **Lillymon!

_Soon MetalGarurumon gets hit by multiple bullets and he shouts in pain and anguish._

**Matt: **MetalGarurumon!

**Tai: **No! _Tai yells out in horror when WarGreymon gets pulverized by the shower of bullets as well._

* * *

**TK: **WarGreymon's slowing down again!

* * *

**Mimi: **Not just him! All the Digimon that are partnered with everyone at Tai's house are slowing down like before!

* * *

_The reason for that is on Izzy's laptop right now._

**Izzy: **It's because of all the emails; they're coming in faster than ever! They're slowing down the processing speed even more!

* * *

_The Digimon are repeatedly pelted and get covered in a cloud of smoke that gets bigger with each hit._

**Tai: **They're sitting ducks out there!

* * *

_Kari desperately shakes Izzy in panic._

**Kari: **Do something! They're getting hit real badly! Our Digimon are gonna die!

_Izzy clearly doesn't know what to do and even speaks to his laptop as he types something in._

**Izzy: **Please guys, stop writing! I know your intentions are good but you're really hurting our cause; your emails are putting our Digimon in danger!

_Kari is seriously unable to handle the sheer brutality of what she is witnessing. She wells up with more tears and begins crying._

**Kari: **Please… _She digs her fingers into her hair. _STOOOOOOP!

* * *

_Too late, the Diaboramon stop firing shots and the 8 Digimon are engulfed in smoke. _

* * *

_The kids went silent and all each of them could give off was a gasp when they see that their respective partners were torn to shreds and unmoving. Tai says only one name._

**Tai: **WarGreymon…

_This looks like the end for their Digimon partners, from the way it looks it seems they've…died. Tai slowly holds out his hands and begin reaching out for the screen, for WarGreymon._

**Tai: **WarGreymon…I've got to help…

**(5 minutes)**

**Tai: **There must…be a way…somehow…

* * *

_Seconds later, Yuuko enters the room._

**Yuuko: **More juice anyone? I just squeezed some onions.

_The kids were deathly silent and just stared into the screen. Even Izzy stares at it, not paying attention to the emails._

**Yuuko **Oops, I'll just leave the 5 of you alone. _She comes back in when she notices there aren't 5 in the room. _Wait a minute! Where did Tai go?

* * *

_The answer to that question is simple and amazing. Tai had ended up inside the internet as he reached out for WarGreymon. He grabs onto his partner and attempts to wake him up._

**Kari (Narration): **Nobody knows how but Tai's bond with WarGreymon was so strong, Tai himself became digital.

**Tai: **WarGreymon…I'm here.

_Tai's not alone. Matt has also entered the internet as well and is attempting to reach out to the injured MetalGarurumon._

**Matt: **MetalGarurumon… _Matt grabs onto his partner. _Wake up, don't quit now, why won't he answer me Tai?

**Tai: **Keep trying Matt!

_All the other kids soon arrive in the internet to be there for their Digimon. Sora floats down to Garudamon's face._

**Sora: **Garudamon…please, wake up…I'm here for you…_Tears stream down her face._

_Izzy floats down to MegaKabuterimon whose horn seems to be completely cut off._

**Izzy: **MegaKabuterimon…come on…open your eyes pal…it's me, Izzy.

_Joe floats down to Zudomon whose horn has also been cut off._

**Joe: **Zudomon…come on, old buddy…get up…you can't give up.

_Mimi floats down to Lillymon who's more battered up than ever and her wings are completely torn to pieces. She grabs onto her and lifts her up to her face._

**Mimi: **Lillymon…please…don't leave me…you're my best friend…I've waited 7 months to see you again…I don't wanna lose you. _Lillymon is still unmoving, causing Mimi to cry hysterically and pull the fallen fairy in for a hug._

_TK floats down to the injured MagnaAngemon whose entire helmet is gone and his wings are in feathers._

**TK: **MagnaAngemon…_He touches his face. _Come on, say something. I'm not leaving you. Don't give up. I'm not gonna lose you again, I refuse to lose you again to an evil Digimon.

_Kari floats down to the injured Angewomon whose helmet is gone and for the first time her face can be seen. Her wings are completely gone._

**Kari: **Angewomon…_She touches and rubs her partner's face. _Angewomon…it's gonna be okay…I'm here for you…so please wake up…I don't want to see you go like Wizardmon…

_Tai continues reaching out to WarGreymon._

**Tai: **WarGreymon…listen, I don't have a whistle to wake you but I want you to know you're not alone, okay. And the mail keeps coming, it won't stop. Kids from all over the world are writing to you; they need your help; you're the only one who can do it. Feel their hope, feel their strength.

_Tai seems to have gotten through to the broken WarGreymon because he coughs and speaks as his eyes glow with new energy._

**WarGreymon: **I…feel them.

_MetalGarurumon's eyes glow too._

**MetalGarurumon: **So do I.

* * *

_Suddenly emails of millions of kids around the world surround them the Digi-destined and Digimon on all sides WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon each growl with new life as they begin to grow larger and change shape. WarGreymon's entire body except for his helmet vanishes and is converted into energy that goes inside it. Seconds later a strange arm comes out. The same process happens for MetalGarurumon. His body is converted into energy and goes inside his helmet and then a strange arm comes out._

_The hopes and wishes of kids all around the world come out of the emails and flood the area the two Mega level Digimon were and as a result a bright green light begins to take shape._

_Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari all watch in complete shock and awe at this awesome sight, particularly TK and Kari. _

* * *

_Even the people in the barber shop are watching this scene in awe. _

* * *

**TK: **They've combined.

_The Diaboramon are all growling in fear of what they're seeing. The Digi-destined continue to watch in awe as Tai, Matt and their Digimon are in enveloped in an egg of light._

**Joe: **This is fantastic!

**Sora: **Tai…WarGreymon…

**Mimi: **Matt…MetalGarurumon…

_The egg begins to diminish and so do the emails to reveal a brand new Digimon with his arms crossed and covering his face._

**Kari: **Part WarGreymon!

**TK: **Part MetalGarurumon!

**Izzy: **They've digivolved together to become…

OMNIMON! _The new Digimon says his name out loud and fully reveals himself. His eyes spark open with new life and Tai and Matt on both his shoulders._

* * *

_The new Digimon is a white, bipedal knight with blue eye and spikes on his head and back. He wears a large white cape with red interior that reaches down to his ankles. It has the heads of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon for its hands and his shoulders are emblazoned with the Crest of Courage and Friendship. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon have fused together to form one of the most powerful royal knights. It's the legendary Omnimon._

* * *

_More light radiates from his body and engulfs the 6 Ultimate level Digimon, restoring them to their former glory before Diaboramon broke them and surrounding them in a gold aura._

**Izzy: **Omnimon is healing and restoring our Digimon.

**Kari: **Amazing.

_Mimi who was hugging her partner earlier feel arms wrapped around her. It is revealed to be Lillymon and Mimi is feeling a mixture of shock and happiness._

**Mimi: **Lillymon!

**Lillymon: **_Lillymon smiles and giggles. _I've been waiting to see you in person again, for a long time.

_Mimi sniffles and hugs onto her partner._

_One by one, all the Digimon are healed and smile at their human partners._

**Izzy: **MegaKabuterimon!

**Joe: **Zudomon!

**TK: **MagnaAngemon!

**Sora: **Garudamon!

**Kari: **Angewomon!

_The 6 Ultimate level Digimon become surrounded in gold aura and their entire bodies and clothings have turned gold, amazing the kids. _

**Sora:** Izzy, our Digimon look different!

**Joe:** Yeah, they're solid gold.

**Kari: **It's really pretty.

**Izzy: **Omnimon must've done more than restore our Digimon. He's powered them all up.

_All the Digimon then turn to Omnimon in awe._

**Garudamon & Angewomon: **WarGreymon?

**Lillymon & MagnaAngemon: **MetalGarurumon?

_Omnimon turns his head and speaks._

**Omnimon: **I am not WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon, I'm Omnimon. _He turns back to the swarm of opponents. _It's over Diaboramon; I've come for you!

_Afraid and panicky, the Diaboramon blast millions of concentrated steams of fire to truly kill his opponent once and for all. Their fire is entirely focused on Omnimon._

**TK & Kari: **Brother!

**Sora & Mimi: **Tai/Matt!

_Omnimon didn't move an inch. He just stood there calmly waiting and when the moment was right he made his move._

**Omnimon: **TRANSCENDENT SWORD! _A long sword with engravings comes out of the WarGreymon head. The streams of bullets get closer._

**Izzy & Joe: **Hurry!

_Omnimon reels his sword back and gives it a powerful swing at the last moment. What happened next amazed everyone._

**Let's kick it on**

_Omnimon deflects every single blast, destroying thousands of Diaboramon in the process._

**Digi-destined: **Whoa!

* * *

**(3 minutes)**

_The computer shows thousands of smaller Diaboramon disappearing._

* * *

_Explosions occur all around the room and the Ultimate level prepare to get their revenge as their partners ride on them._

**Garudamon: **Wing Blade!

_Garudamon launches a flaming bird but these flames are gold as a result of the power-up given by Omnimon. The flaming bird explodes on the Diaboramons, destroying more of them._

**MegaKabuterimon: **Time for payback, Horn Buster!

_MegaKabuterimon blasts out a gold electrical energy beam that destroys many more of the copies._

**Zudomon: **Vulcan's Hammer!

_Zudomon's hammer glows with power and he throws it like a boomerang and when the hammer impacts, it explodes on more copies of the virus._

**Lillymon: **Now it's my turn! Flower Cannon!

_Lillymon brings out her flower gun and blasts powerful yellow shell that engulfs more of the copies of Diaboramon._

**MagnaAngemon: **Gate of Destiny!

_MagnaAngemon's blade is now gold and he traces a circle of light that becomes a gate. It opens up and blasts out a gold beam of energy, destroying thousands of them._

**Angewomon: **Heaven's Charm!

_Angewomon summons a deadly golden cross that envelops more Diaboramon. Now there were explosions all around the room._

* * *

_The rest of the millions of copies that were still around are in panicked state as Omnimon prepares to finish it all off. A large cannon comes out of the Garurumon head_

**Omnimon: **SUPREME CANNON! _He takes aim and blasts out an incredible shot of energy filled with nothing but pure power which is demonstrated when it creates an explosion unlike anything they've seen so far, vaporizing millions of copies. More shots are blasted out, destroying more and more clones and eventually the entire room was enveloped in bright explosions. Omnimon hovers proudly as he watches his work along with his friends._

* * *

_When the room clears, only one bug remained…the original Diaboramon._

**Izzy: **Tai, there's the original! Get him, we're running out of time!

**Tai: **Omnimon, quick, attack!

_Knowing he's outnumbered again and no match for Omnimon's overwhelming strength and power, Diaboramon plays a game of tag to buy some time until the missiles hit. He begins jumping around like a bouncy ball and gets out of sight._

**Tai: **Where is he!?

_Omnimon has the bug in his sights but jumps away again, the process repeats every time Omnimon sees him. Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon try to help out but they can't catch sight of him either._

**Joe: **2 minutes to go!

**Mimi: **Guys there's no more time left!

**Sora: **We have to find him before it's too late! _Just as she finishes speaking, Garudamon is shot in the back, causing her to cringe in pain and Sora to get blown away. Sora screams and Garudamon was unable to catch her._

**Garudamon: **Sora!

_Tai hears Sora screaming and he turns to see his crush screaming falling down near Omnimon._

**Tai: **Sora!

_Tai jumps off Omnimon much to Matt's horror._

**Matt: **Tai!

**Kari: **Oh no! Tai, Sora!

_Tai dives down to Sora who notices the Child of Courage._

**Sora: **Tai!

_As they fall they attempt to reach out to each other as any lovers would do when falling together. Luckily for them they were falling near Omnimon and when they get near his left foot, Tai grabs onto his toe and clutches on to Sora's hand with his other hand. He holds on as tight he could and is barely hanging on and Sora could lose her grip any moment. She looks down to see that it's long way down to floor._

**Sora: **Tai let go or we'll both fall!

**Tai: **No way! I'm not gonna let go!

**Sora: **Please, Tai don't do this! I'm just not worth it to you anymore!

**Tai: **Shut up! Are you trying to insult me!? Don't you dare say that! You're my best friend Sora and I made a promise to save and protect you no matter what so I'm keeping that promise! Just hang on!

_Sora gasps and so does Tai when he realizes he just said the same words he spoke to her when he grabbed her hand to stop her from falling in Etemon's dark network. As a result, a special feeling which they had forgotten for 1 week returns. The both of them realize how much they mean to each other and Sora warmly smiles at Tai._

**Sora: **Tai… _Tai returns that smile but it goes away when he notices he's losing his grip on his crush._ I'm slipping!

**Tai: **Hold on! You can do it!

_Garudamon flies down and Sora's hand slips, she screams but her Digimon partner manages to catch her in time._

**Sora: **Thanks Garudamon!

_Tai manages to climb on Omnimon's foot and then back onto the shoulder. Diaboramon is still repeatedly jumping around._

* * *

**(1 minute)**

* * *

**Joe: **1 minute to go!

* * *

_Yuuko is still getting the cake ready._

**Yuuko: **1 minute to go.

* * *

_The nuclear missile is closing in on Odaiba._

**Squad leader: **Squad leader to Command, we were unable to destroy the target, the missile will impact, repeat the missile will impact.

* * *

_Omnimon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon are trying their best to get Diaboramon in their sights but the annoying bug keeps bouncing around, frustrating them to no end. _

**Tai: **He keeps moving! Every time we get him in our sights he jumps somewhere else! He's too fast for us! _Kari wells up with tears and Angewomon is getting frustrated._

**Kari: **Do something; we don't have much time left!

**Mimi: **We only have 45 seconds!

* * *

**(45 seconds)**

_The missile is getting close._

* * *

**MegaKabuterimon: **Izzy, this would be a good time to use that big brain of yours!

_Izzy grits his teeth in anger and frustration and begins sweating again._

**Izzy: **_"I know but I don't know what to do. We have the power to destroy him now but we don't have the time. Willis was right, we have to find some way to slow done Diaboramon."_

_The Royal Knight, the humanoid bird, giant bug, walrus, flower fairy and 2 angels continued looking around. Omnimon has his sword and cannon ready and the others readied their respective weapons._

**Izzy: **Huh? _Suddenly, Izzy comes up with a solution and looks back to the portal that leads to home. _Of course! MegaKabuterimon take me to the portal!

**MegaKabuterimon: **You got it! _MegaKabuterimon blasts off. The others turn to him in confusion._

**Tai: **Izzy, where are you going?!

**Izzy: **Don't worry I'll be back!

_MegaKabuterimon stops in front of the portal and Izzy jumps through. _

* * *

_He's instantly blasted back into Susumu's room and lands on the floor. He crawls over to his laptop and sees the multitude of emails coming in._

* * *

**(30 seconds)**

**TK: **30 seconds left! _TK wells up with tears and MagnaAngemon grits his teeth in frustration._

* * *

_Izzy begins typing away on his laptop._

**Izzy: **The emails! If I forward him all of the emails it'll slow him down just as it did us! Keep sending them kids!

_He types in Diaboramon's email address._

* * *

_Diaboramon laughs sadistically as he bounces around, thinking he's won but he couldn't be more wrong._

* * *

**Izzy: **YOU GOT MAIL! _He presses the enter key and the emails begin to get sent. Izzy quickly reaches his hands out and goes through the screen like before. He lands back on MegaKabuterimon. _

**MegaKabuterimon: **Welcome back!

**Izzy: **Thanks! _MegaKabuterimon flies back to the others and Izzy calls out. _Everyone, I've forwarded all the emails we got to Diaboramon so he'll slow down now! He'll be easy to find!

_The others exclaim with delight._

**Tai: **Alright, way to go Izzy!

_Suddenly, the bug yelps in pain and an hourglass symbol appears in front of him. The tides have been turned; he was the one lagging. Everyone watched the bug growling in pain and turning to the face of his executioner, Omnimon, who along with the other Digimon managed to find him._

**Sora: **There he is!

**Izzy: **Now!

**Joe: **Hurry!

**Mimi: **Finish him!

**TK: **Go for it!

**Kari: **Do it!

**Matt: **Go!

**Tai: **Ten seconds left! Nine! _Omnimon blasts off like a rocket with his sword ready._

**Kari: **Eight! _Omnimon flies faster._

**TK: **Seven! _Everyone in the barber store anxiously watch._

**Mimi: **Six! _Mimi's friend watches with fear._

**Joe: **Five! _Senri, Noriko and the rest of Kari's friends were watching too._

**Izzy: **Four!

**Sora: **Three!

**Matt: **Two! _Diaboramon prepares one final attack but is too late._

**Tai: **ONE!

_Omnimon delivers the final blow and impales his sword in Diaboramon, right in the head. Silence, absolute silence was the only thing that could be heard._

**Diaboramon: **Connection…terminated…

_Diaboramon splits into half after being impaled but not before saying one last word…or rather a name._

**Diaboramon: **Willis… _A clock is in the place of his head and the Grey Sword was now piercing through it. The clock reveals that the children had one second to spear and as does the timer. They won at literally the last second. They did it…they finally really did it._

* * *

_(Split Screen) As a result of their victory, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari pump their fists up in victory._

**Digi-destined: **YEAH!

* * *

_Even the people in the barber shop, the hotel manager daughter and Kari's friends were celebrating. _

* * *

_The only one not in a celebratory mood was Yuuko because the cake she worked hard to cook just got burnt and was oblivious to the Digi-destined's victory._

**Yuuko: **Ugh…lousy microwave! How come every electronic appliance has to have a bug in it?

* * *

_Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Kari return to Tai and Kari's house, Matt and TK return to the barber and Mimi returns to the hotel._

* * *

_The missile that was headed for Odaiba splashes down in the water causing a huge tidal wave. The people watch the missile floating on the water upside down. The splash created was so big, drops of water pours down like rain and the people weirdly tilt their heads as the missile tilts as well._

* * *

_Tai and the others were at the edge of the porch and were looking collectively sick and nearly gagged with their jaws dropped as they realize how close they were to being cleansed horrifically in an atomic fire, Joe naturally being the funniest. Kari was using a footstool to get a better view._

**Sora: **That…was…close…

**Izzy: **I'm…about…to barf…

**Joe: **I'm…with you there…I think…I'm about to hurl…

**Tai: **Wait till you guys try the cake

**Kari: **We made it…yay…Tai…please say we'll never go through that again…

**Tai **We'll never go through that again.

**Sora: **Please, don't make promises you can't keep.

_Matt, TK and Mimi still speak from the computers._

**Mimi: **Hey what's going on?

**Joe: **The missile just landed in the bay?

**TK: **So, he was targeting you guys after all!

**Tai: **Yeah…looks like we made it at the last second…literally.

* * *

_Mimi slumps on the desk with a strange expression and breathes a sigh of relief and Kerry smiles at her._

**Mimi: **I'm so relieved everyone is all right and this nightmare is over. _She immediately resumes her cheerful demeanour. _Well, I hope you guys don't mind, but I've still got plenty of vacation time ahead of me and I'd better make up for lost time. I'll bring you all souvenirs, so take care, everyone. Goodbye Palmon! _Agumon and the others were back in Gennai's house in their Chibi states._

**Palmon: **Goodbye Mimi! Bring me a souvenir too. _Mimi smiles at her._

**Mimi: **I'd be glad too.

_She hangs up and turns to Kerry._

**Kerry: **Were those Digimon?

**Mimi: **Yep, they sure were, what do you think?

**Kerry: **That was cool. Scary, but cool, now that you're finished, wanna go sunbathing.

**Mimi: **I thought you'd never ask. _They run out the room laughing._

* * *

_Matt and TK give their sighs of relief as well._

**Matt: **Well, we're glad to hear you guys are okay. It was a pleasure to see you again Gabumon.

**Gabumon: **The feeling is mutual Matt.

_The barber comes up and plays with Matt's hair a bit. Matt turns to him worriedly._

**Barber: **Say, when was the last time you had a haircut.

**Matt: **Uh oh.

**Barber: **Tsk, Tsk. _He dramatically puts on a pair of gloves and edges his fingers. _Well, as they say, it's never too late. It's time for a haircut.

**Matt: **Wait, what!? No, I like my hair the way it is! _He attempts to run but the barber grabs him by his shirt from behind and Matt comically screams as he is getting dragged to the chair. _Somebody, do something! Gabumon! Patamon! TK, I'll give you all my baseball cards! Help me!

_TK laughs and points at his brother's misery before turning back to the Digimon._

**TK: **Well, it was great seeing you guys again, especially you Patamon. Thanks for helping us.

**Patamon: **Don't mention it TK; you're the best friend I've ever had, I'd do anything to help you. _TK is touched by these words._

**TK: **Thanks pal. And remember our pact; we'll see each other again real soon.

**Patamon: **That promise is still inside my heart, for now goodbye TK!

**TK: **Bye Patamon! Bye Gabumon!

**Gabumon: **Goodbye TK! So long Matt! _Matt is being dragged across the floor but manages to say his goodbyes._

**Matt: **See ya, Gabumon!

_TK disconnects from the computer and continues smiling at his brother's predicament._

* * *

_Back in the Kamiya residence, Tai, Izzy, Joe and Kari were discussing everything that has happened today and their near death experience along with their Digimon. Sora was on the bed looking at her laptop which she brought from home._

**Sora: **It's time to do something I should've done a long time ago.

_She opens up her email and was surprised when she saw she got one this morning when she left it unblocked._

**Sora: **What's this? _She opens it up and it's the email that Tai sent her earlier._ _She quietly reads it._

* * *

"Dear Sora, I'm sorry about what happened. I haven't felt this bad since the time I accidentally threw up in your hat and didn't tell you about it before you put it on. I know our relationship has been a little stormy lately, you say you love thundershowers so what's a few raindrops between friends?"

Love Tai"

* * *

_Sora is taken aback by the last part and glances at Tai with a warm smile before glancing back at the computer with a tear streaming down her face._

**Sora: **Stupid Tai… _She finally forgives her crush and she takes something out of her pocket. She opens her hand up to reveal that it's the emerald hairclip with a flower decoration that Tai worked hard to find. She smiles at it instead of glaring at it hatefully, deciding to make things right._

* * *

_Joe gets up from his seat, holding his bag._

**Joe: **Well, if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna head for home. After doing nothing but studying for the last few days I think I need a break, plus I need somewhere to hurl after this near death experience.

_Tai has his hands on the ground and they all smile._

**Tai: **Yeah, no kidding. I could use a place to throw up myself.

**Izzy: **Take care of yourself Joe.

**Joe: **You too. _Joe bends down to Gomamon. _Thanks for everything Gomamon, see you around.

**Gomamon: **Ditto. And thanks for being there Joe, don't be a stranger. _Joe smiles at his partner and proceeds to leave but not before stopping and sniffing the air._

**Joe: **What do you know? The cake got burnt. Probably, should've expected that.

* * *

_He leaves and Tai and Kari sweat drop in embarrassment. Kari smiles and gets up._

**Kari: **Speaking of cake, I think my friends are still at the party, so I'd better hurry before the magician arrives.

**Tai: **How 'bout getting me a piece? _Kari grins._

**Kari: **Sure, but it's gonna cost ya.

**Tai: **_Tai groans. _Fine, I'll get you another chocolate sundae on next Sunday.

**Kari: **You're the best big brother ever! _Kari bends down to the computer. _Bye, bye Gatomon, I'll miss you!

**Gatomon: **Bye Kari, I'll miss you too!

* * *

_Kari rushes out the door. Tai, Sora and Izzy bend down to the laptop._

**Izzy: **After everything that's happened, I think I'll go back home and continue working on the Digital gate. Once the program's ready, we'll be able to see you guys anytime we want.

**Tentomon: **Keep it up Izzy, I have faith you'll get that gate up and running one day.

**Izzy: **Thanks pal, so long.

**Tentomon: **Be good Izzy.

_Izzy starts getting things ready to leave._

**Sora: **I'm so glad to have seen you again, Biyomon. I love you.

**Biyomon: **I love you too Sora.

**Agumon: **_Agumon hops with joy. _We did it, Tai! We really did it!

**Tai: **You bet we did! Side by side, Agumon! _He gives the thumbs up with his classic Kamiya grin. _Take care of yourself pal.

**Agumon: **You too!

**Digimon: **Goodbye! _Izzy turns off the laptop after they give their goodbye. He closes it and picks it up before leaving. _

**Izzy: **See ya guys, sorry about the cake. _He peaks his head through the door to say one last thing. _I'll give the two of you some alone time to kiss and make up.

_With that said he leaves and closes the door._

* * *

_Now Tai and Sora were alone. The atmosphere was tense and silent as they blush and take a glance at each other before looking down with sad and remorseful expressions. The both of them are clearly quite nervous but one of them was brave enough to break the silence._

**Tai: **Um…Sora, can we…talk outside…

**Sora: **Sure…

_The both of them go outside and lean on the porch, looking down at the city. The both of them are getting more and more nervous._

**Tai: **_"Well…here goes."_

**Sora: **_"I hope he'll forgive me."_

_They look at each other uncomfortably. Tai is afraid of what's to come and Sora puts her hands together sheepishly._

**Sora: **Tai…

**Tai: **Sora…

_At the exact same time they bow and say…_

**Tai & Sora: **I'm sorry!

_They both instantly realize they apologized at the same time. They lift themselves up in shock before bursting into laughter. Tai and Sora immediately clear their throat._

**Tai: **You go first.

**Sora: **Tai, I read your email just now.

**Tai: **_Tai is shocked. _You did?!

**Sora: **Yeah.

**Tai: **Oh…I…uh…

**Sora: **Hear me out first. _Tai stops and lets her speak. Sora looks down regretfully with her hands sheepishly behind her back._ I…I'm so sorry. I've been so horrible and nasty to you for the past week. I blew up at you and threw away our friendship and everything we've went through together over one little hairclip…a hairclip which you worked so hard and sacrificed so much and got sick for just to buy it for me. All I ever thought about when you gave it to me was myself and not what you had to go through and I hurt you in the process. I should've appreciated what you bought but instead I acted like a…a…

**Tai: **A selfish, ungrateful spoilt little brat.

**Sora: **Yeah, pretty much. When you said what you said to me today, I finally realized what I'd done and how horrible I acted, including the promises I broke. _Her tone starts to become teary._ I…I…I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. _Sora begins to softly cry and sob with regret and fear of Tai's rejection. To her surprise, she feels her tears softly getting wiped away by the boy who gives a sad smile._

**Tai: **It's okay, don't cry Sora, I don't like seeing you so sad.

**Sora: **Tai…

_Now Tai looks down regretfully._

**Tai: **Listen, I know last week I didn't think before I made my little joke. I'm sorry for insulting you last week and I'm sorry for what I said today, especially when I said didn't care about you. I was just being a…

**Sora: **An unbelievable, inconsiderate and insensitive jerk.

**Tai: **Yeah, that's it. I know I really hurt your feelings today and…I'm sorry, I really am.

**Sora: **_Sora shakes her head and just smiles through her tears. She walks over to Tai and now the space between them is very small. _It's okay; I deserved every single word you said; you had every right to be angry with me today; I was the one who started all this by acting like a brat and I know you didn't mean what you said last week as an insult, I just wish I'd seen that sooner but instead I pretended you didn't exist without giving you a chance but…despite all that you saved me…again. Thank you. _Tai's smile grew wider and he begins to blush._

**Tai: **Don't mention it. It was the least I could do. When Diaboramon blasted you away and I jumped down to save you, I suddenly remembered how much you truly meant to me. _Now Sora is blushing._

**Sora: **So did I, when you grabbed my hand I remembered how you did the same thing when I was about to be swallowed up in Etemon's dark network. It was at that moment I realized I could never stay mad at you forever no matter what stupid things you say to me. I just can't make myself do it.

**Tai: **Sora…I promise I'll make an effort to avoid saying stupid things like that again. Other than Kari and Agumon you're the person that matters the most to me and I don't wanna lose you.

**Sora:** You're also the most important person in my world.

_The duo of Courage and Love blush as they tenderly smile and stare at each other in the eye. Tai breaks the silence._

**Tai: **So…Sora, did you really like my email?

**Sora: **_Sora can't help but giggle. _Of course, I loved it; it was beautiful and you know what? I love the hairclip too. _Sora grins; removing her beanie and reveals she's wearing the emerald hairclip Tai gave her, causing the boy to become pleasantly surprised and touched._

**Tai: **Sora. You're really wearing it?!

_Sora shyly and sheepishly smiles while touching and rubbing the hairclip. Her cheek becomes deeply red._

**Sora: **Yeah. What do you think? How do I look in it?

_Tai becomes deep red as well and gently caresses the side of her face._

**Tai: **You look beautiful…with or without the hat. You always have been.

_Sora giggles again and becomes redder. The two of them are silent for a moment._

**Tai: **So…friends?

**Sora: **Best friends.

**Tai: **Then I guess we've made up now, so…is this the part where we hug?

_Sora chuckles before compassionately holding out her arms._

**Sora: **C'mere you.

_The both of them erase the diminutive space between them hug, sharing a warm, tender, loving and romantic embrace. They enjoy it as much as possible and stay that way for some time. Soon Tai notices in confusion that Sora is crying onto him as they hug._

**Tai: **Sora, you're still crying?

**Sora: **I'm just so happy; it's just that I thought you really hated me today. Even when you said you hated me and even after how awful I've been lately you still risked your life trying to save me. How could you be so kind? Oh, Tai, I just…I just don't deserve you! _Sora clutches onto Tai tighter and vice versa._

**Tai: **No, don't say that. I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way but you have to understand that I could never hate you! I made a promise that I'd protect you and save you no matter what, even from the stupid things I do and I especially promised we'd be best friends forever. _He grins. _We made a pinkie swear, remember?

**Sora: **_Sora pulls back a little to look at him with a smile while they hold onto each other's waist. _Of course I remember; that promise will always be in my heart forever. Not only that, you have protected me. You've saved me multiple times, I know that whenever I'm in trouble I can say your name and count on you to be there. As for the stupid things you do…well…you did protect me…from losing the best friend I could ever ask for.

**Tai: **Thanks. _He leans closer and speaks softly. _Hey, Sora.

**Sora: **Yes Tai.

**Tai: **You like the hairclip, right?

**Sora: **Of course.

**Tai: **That's good enough for me. Don't be offended but…sometimes you scare me more than Mimi when you're angry.

_Sora can't help but laugh, knowing how sensitive Mimi is about her looks._

**Sora: **I'm sorry; I know how angry she can be, especially about her hair.

_The both of them laugh it off a while and eventually they stop._

**Tai: **So, now that we're friends again, do you wanna hangout again? I think you deserve something better than a hairclip for your 11th birthday.

**Sora: **I'd be happy to. How about a movie and our usual hangout at Morealli's

**Tai: **It's a date.

**Sora: **_Sora blushes again. _Yeah, I guess it is.

_Suddenly, thunder rumbles and they look up to see rain pouring out of the sky. Despite beginning to get wet, they can't help but laugh._

**Tai: **It's raining?

**Sora: **That weatherman is always wrong, isn't he?

**Tai: **_Tai puts on another tender expression. _Sora.

**Sora: **Yeah. _She looks at her crush._

**Tai: **What's a few raindrops between friends?

_Sora's eyes widen and glisten in surprise upon hearing the same sentence he used in his email. She gives a wide smile as a result and their faces are closer than ever._

**Sora: **Nothing, at least not when you have a fire like we have burning between us.

**Tai: **_Tai grins. _That's a sweet thought, corny, but sweet.

**Sora: **Stupid Tai…

_Before anything else could be said, the miniscule space between them disappears when Sora leans forward and plants a deep, romantic kiss on Tai's lips causing him to widen his eyes in surprise as he returns it. When Sora pulls back he becomes very red and taken aback as he holds her waist._

**Sora: **Sorry, I just had to do that…

_Tai puts on a warm smile._

**Tai: **Don't be…I actually liked it. I wouldn't mind doing it again if you want to.

**Sora: **Gladly.

**Butterfly (Tri)**

_Tai and Sora slowly lean forward with their arms wrapped around each other under the rain, enjoying the warmth while ignoring the icy water. They get closer and closer and within seconds the both of them press their lips against each other. They share a deep, tender and romantic kiss and they have it for what seems like a long time. _

* * *

_Unbeknownst to them Izzy, Joe, Kari and Yuuko saw the whole thing through a small opening through the door. They quietly close it and exchange smiling glances, happy to know that the Child of Courage and Love have rekindled their relationship. Kari, Izzy and Joe make their way to the door._

* * *

_Tai and Sora separate while holding onto each other's waists and blush deeply. As if in response to their warmth and love (which they haven't admitted yet) the rain stops and the sun comes up again. The pair pull back and tenderly stare at each other._

**Tai: **How did that feel?

**Sora: **That felt great.

**Tai: **I never got a chance to say this but…Happy Birthday Sora.

**Sora: **Thanks Tai.

_The both of them share another hug and the sun shines brightly, reflecting the positive atmosphere and the balance restored between them._

* * *

**Credits**

_The computer is now showing pictures of the events that have taken place since the battle with Diaboramon._

_TK smiles along with the elderly couple._

_Matt is in embarrassment as he's about to get a haircut from a weirdo._

_Joe lies back on his sofa watching TV._

_Mimi, her parents and Kerry smile together and are in a tan after sunbathing._

_After making it back to the party, Kari has a picture with her friends, Senri's mother and the magician._

_Kinu is still on her cushion having coffee._

_Images of all the kids around the world that watched the battle appears._

_Yuuko is sitting on a chair with the burnt cake in front of her._

_After rekindling their relationship Tai and Sora are at Morealli's laughing and talking like they used to._

_The screen turns off._

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**(A/N: What do you think of that? I hope it was great. Tai and Sora have kissed, yay! In season 2 I promise you they will admit their love and so will the rest of the couples. Thank you to all of you viewers who's viewed and reviewed on my rewrite of Our War Game. Next up, is "Digimon Season 2 Rewrite". It may take longer since the second season was a bit of a convoluted mess but I'll do what I can. **

**(Please Review. I don't mean to sound demanding or anything but I've noticed my stories don't get much reviews for some reason. I'm not trying to force anything but if any of you took the time to review my stories, I'd really appreciate it. If you're not interested I understand. Thanks for reading.****)  
**


End file.
